The Waves of Love
by Belldandy'sKeiichi
Summary: Complete! Keitaro and Naru go on a luxurious cruise. 13 floors, 24 hour cafe, fancy food, and un-expected guests. Will this bring them closer or break them apart? R+R
1. Day 1: first half

Love Hina  
The Waves of Love  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
Please review so I know that you want to read more. I'm not sure if it's a good story idea or not…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
[It all started on Tuesday morning. Naru and I were walking home just from the market when we ran into a couple. I don't know what they saw in us, but they offered two tickets to us…dunno why…but I really doesn't matter…we got tickets to a luxurious cruise line. Thirteen floors, it's own casino, three pools, and it's own theater. This was big time! Maybe I can use this in order to get close with Naru…]  
  
Reality  
  
"Wow…this is great!" Naru exclaimed as she looked out from the front of the ship. Keitaro watches her from a distance. [Naru really is enjoying herself…nice of her to actually go on this boat with someone like me through…. Funny how it cost me a punch to the face and a flying kick to make her agree to go…] Naru turned around. "Hey Keitaro, you did tell everyone that we're on this boat right?" "Don't worry about it Naru, I told them…hehe…" "And what's that suppose to mean?" Naru asked.   
  
Back at the Hinata House  
  
Shinobu peeks in Naru's room and see cardboard cutouts of Keitaro and Naru, badly drawn. "O I'm sorry, didn't know you were studying…." She leaves the room and walks down the hall.  
  
Back at the ship  
  
"Yup! I took care of them, they know where we are." Naru walks back to the front of the boat. "Well at lease they know where we are…we don't want that scene again where they think we are eloping or committing mass suicide…Come on Keitaro! Let's explore the boat! We still have 7 more floors to go to!" They both walked together while singing, "Fancy livin' here we come! LA LA LA LA!" "Don't touch me!" Naru yelled, punching him when Keitaro tripped and used her as support.  
"Is this thing on? It is? Holy…um…hi! This is the captain speaking, if you will, meet on dock 3 for emergency procedures. Thank you." Naru and Keitaro looked at each other. "I wonder what is going on?" "Beats me…but we better do what the captain tells us." They got to dock 3 where a lot of people, also are standing. "Now, we will go through safety procedures just incase the boat sinks and…" "Sinks?!?!?" Naru got worried. "Naru, calm down it's just a…" "We have life boats that can only carry 25 people and…" "AHHH! THE BOAT IS SINKING AND ONLY 25 PEOPLE CAN SURVIVE! SAVE THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN!" Naru running around screaming. "N-N-Naru!" Keitaro tried to calm her down. "It's just a safety drill and….AHHH!" Naru just knocked Keitaro right off the rail and into the ocean. "AHHHH! SALTY!!!!!"   
"I'm sorry Keitaro…" Naru trying to apologize. "Great….I always wonder what the Sea of Japan taste like…good thing all of us were wearing a life vest and were able to fish me out…literally." Keitaro, wearing a blanket with his head hanging in shame. "This is going to be a long week…" Naru brought him hot chocolate. "You ok? I'm sooooo sorry for the way I acted…" "It's ok Naru…lets just go to our room and see what it looks like ok?" "Ok" They both got up and walked to there room. "Are you sure it's this way Keitaro?" Naru asked. They were walking in long hallways. "I'm pretty sure…5448...5450...5452.…" "What's our number?" "Um, ah…5453..." "YOU IDIOT! WE ARE ON THE EVEN END OF THE HALWAY! WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE ON THE OTHER SIDE!" Naru yelled at him. They finally got to their room to see two small beds that are put together as one. "So Naru…where are you going to sleep?" "What the hell does that mean! That's my bed! You're sleeping on the floor! "Hey…I'm not sleeping on the floor!" "Well there is no chance I'm letting you sleep with me!" Keitaro looked around to see a compartment. "Hey…look! A pull down bed! Cool! Keitaro jumped into the bed. "Hey, this is comfy…wanna come up here with me? Erk…I didn't mean it like that!" Naru, mad and pissed walked over to the levitating compartment bed and pushed it back into the ceiling. "No…wait! Naru!" Naru calmly turned around and used the telephone. "Hello? Hi, it seems like my friend has gotten himself stuck in the compartment bed and…yeah, I know he's dumb but can you re-open it? Ok, thanks…" She hung up the phone. "What an dumb ass…well Keitaro, I'm going out to explore some more…see you back here at 5..." "Wait Naru!" Keitaro's voice coming from the ceiling. "Help me out!…Hey, a pillow mint…"   
  
End of the Prologue   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sure…not long, but I just want to know if it's a good idea or not. They are on a boat together for seven days and this is just the beginning of the first day. I'll continue the story in three days or so due to vacation. Send reviews so I know you like the idea. 


	2. Day 1: second half

Love Hina  
The Waves of Love  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
If there is any confusion, it takes place BEFORE the Christmas special. (Never saw it til today…..)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{hmmm….now where did I leave off….o yeah….Keitaro stuck in a pull down bed…..}  
  
The bed was released and Keitaro rolled off the bed and onto the floor. "Um…sir, you have to be more careful when you're fooling around with the bed." "It's not like I wanted to get stuck in the first place!" Keitaro responded. Keitaro got up from the floor and sees a note on the desk with his name on it. "Hey, it's from Naru!"…  
|keitaro's side notes to himself|  
Dearest Keitaro,  
|Whoa…that's a first…|  
Ha ha! I see that you have finally gotten out of that ceiling bed! We…I guess I should say…  
|Hey! Is she going to apologize?|  
…you had what was coming to you!  
|Keitaro falls over but reads on.|  
Well…guessing what time it is, it's probably around 4, you know what that means right?  
|Ummm….|  
Figures that you wouldn't know…  
|How does she know!|  
…but there is a show at the theater that you wanted to go to….  
|Keitaro starts reading faster with a worried voice|  
Now I'm laughing because you're probably worried that you won't make it and laughing even harder because you don't know what to wear and not yet ready  
|Dammit! HOW DOES SHE KNOW!|  
See you there…better not be late…  
Naru  
P.S. your still not ready if your reading this you jackass…time is ticking!  
  
"Ahhh! Need to get ready! Damn that Naru! What should I do! What should I wear! How did that note know what I'm going to do before I do it? I'm confused!"   
  
At the theater…  
  
"eh…figures that he would be…" "I'm HERE!" "Ack! Keitaro! What the hell are you doing here! You actually came!" On the floor, Keitaro was gasping for air. "Yeah…ran down stairs…couldn't find theater…why is it 6 floors below our room!" "Well I go to hand it to you, you actually found it in less time than I did…" The cruise line started accelerating faster at 22 knots which tripped Keitaro right on top of Naru, face in breast and everything… "Dammit Keitaro! Can't you do anything right!" Naru yelling, punching him through the door to the casino room. "Um….does my bet count if some random guy lands in the table?" someone say. "No…you still lose…"   
  
"Ahh…nothing like a refreshing breeze after a show huh Keitaro?" Naru, on the top deck with her arms stretched out. "Yeah…" Keitaro replied with a band-aid on his head, "Nothing like it…" "Ahhh….I'm having one of those Titanic moments again…I just need a boyfriend and…." She checked behind her to see Keitaro slightly blushing. "We already talked about this…just get away…" "um…I'm sorry…" [Boy…Naru has gotten cuter now that I'm aware of it…it's like deja vu from the first time we meet Mutsumi…I have to do something…I agreed with myself that I'm going to become a little bit closer to Naru…well here it goes!] Keitaro walked silently to Naru and slowly, raised his hand to hold hers… "Hey!" "Wahh! I'm sorry!" "I see a ping-pong table!" "Huh?! Ping-pong…o no…"  
  
Back at the Hinata House  
  
Kitsune, a little bit drunk…checks in on Naru and Keitaro. "O…hey you guys?! What's Up!?" The cardboard cut out didn't say anything. "Aww come on….can't you just take some time to talk to your o' friend…" No reply. She walked over to the cut out of Keitaro. "Come on Keitaro you eye-glass wearing, black hair, 2 dimensional freak…say something!" Kitsune, now frustrated knocks over the board. "O shit! Sorry Keitaro!" Quickly propping it back into shape. "…I didn't mean to…I'll be going now!" Kitsune leaves and rams into the wall.   
  
And on the ship…  
  
"Whoa…check it out! There's a ping-pong rally going on!" Everyone was checking it out while Keitaro and Naru go at it. "This is pay back for what you did to me last time Naru!" "In your dreams! You can't beat me!" They continued exchanging blows. "You know Naru, you're pretty cute when you're like this…" Keitaro said to her when he slapped it back. "Ha! You think my trick is going to work on me!" She slapped it back to him "Yeah your right…you're very cute when you smile…" he said in a low voice but loud enough that Naru heard. She stood there, motionless and Keitaro smacked the ball passed her. "I did it! I Win!" "What! No way! That was very distracting! You cheated!" "Well well, who's the sore loser now? But you know…those things I said…well…I…I guess, sorta, they were true…" Keitaro said with his head down with a slight blush across his face. Both of them standing still for a few minutes. "Um….it's almost time for dinner…and…and…I think I'll get ready……." Naru turns and runs into the automated door. "Damn thing…" She looked back at Keitaro and quickly ran out. "Huh, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say…."  
[He thinks I'm cute when I smile…] Naru thinking to herself while dressing up for dinner (restaurant that you have to dress up for…). [Could he be really telling the truth…or did he really meant it…] She looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at her reflection for a long time. Slowly, she started to smile to herself. Click! "Um…hello? Naru?" Keitaro walked through to do to see her half naked. "Get out of here you pervert!" Naru smashing him into the wall half across the hall.   
"Um…sorry about what happen Naru…" Keitaro apologizing to her. "Just shut up and keep walking…" Keitaro looked at her. "Are you ok? You seem rather…pale." "I'm…I'm just fine…just are we there yet?" "Your right…" Keitaro looking around. "We should be there by know huh…" "Don't tell me were lost again!" "Hey! Don't yell at me! It's not my fault that this is it's own mansion!" Keitaro and Naru looked at the map on the wall. "You are here…How does it know!" Keitaro amazed. "Dammit! Your not helping…let's see…if were here, then this is…IT'S ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SHIP!" "You're kidding me right? Awww…all that wasted energy." "Enough! I just want to eat right now!" Short and out of breath, they finally made it before the doors close. "God…I'm dying…" Keitaro again looking at Naru. "Are you really ok? You don't look so well." "ok…so I'm a little sea sick…it'll pass over…I just want some food." They were brought to their seats which were they will be seating every time they go there. A romantic, table for two, right next to the back of the boat, were the water is being pushed out. "O my God….a seat next to the window…I'm going to die right here and now…." "Don't say that Naru…just look away from the window. "YOU IDIOT! All around us are windows! We can't just ignore them!" The waiter came with their menus and a basket of saltine crackers. "I couldn't help but over hear, here, saltine crackers calms the stomach…" At that instant, Naru was opening and devouring the crackers. "Geez Naru, save some for dinner…" "Just shut up…" Naru munched. "What are you going to get?" "Um… how about a beef bowl?" "EXCUSE ME?! We are on a cruise that we didn't pay for and everything is free and all you want to eat is a beef bowl?!" "I'm sorry! I mean I'm gong to order the pot roast!!! What about you?" Naru lifted the basket with had crackers. "Another round of crackers…" Keitaro laughed. "What's so funny?!" Naru questioned. "Nothing, it's just that how can you get sick from the sea? I mean, how can the rocking of the boat, the waves passing by really fast…and the…fact that…it's only…going…faster…CAN I GET A REFILL OF CRACKERS PLEASE!" "Ha! You got yourself sick just saying it!" "O man…I don't fell so good…" The waiter came by with another basket. Naru and Keitaro stared at each other. "IT'S MINE!" "NO! GET AWAY! I NEED THEM!" "YOU ATE A WHOLE BASKET FULL!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They returned to their room, full, and sick… "God…all I want to do is just rest and get better…" Naru dropping on her bed. "Ditto…" Keitaro lying in his suspended bed. "Man…what a way to spend the first day out to sea huh…" "You said it…" Naru reached for the controller and turned the T.V. on. On the screen, it showed the position of the boat and how fast it was going. "Change the channel! Quick!" Keitaro called. Click! "…and the café on deck 10 is a 24 hour bar filled with free food." Both of them paid attention. "filled with pizza, meat, vegetables, and ice cream…." "Hey Keitaro…" Naru called to him. "You want…." "Let's go!"   
"Calm down Keitaro, that's like your 3rd helping of ice cream!" Keitaro looked at her. "It's free…we can eat as much as we want…" Naru's eyes widen. "Your right!" She ran back to the machine and gotten 5 separate dished filled with ice cream. "Whoa there Naru! Calm down! And besides…let me have one…" "Get your own!" "Come on! Just one!" Keitaro struggling to keep his grip on a glass of ice cream. "It's mine!" Then, accidentally, he grabbed one of her breast. "EEEEP!" "Uh oh…" "YOUR PERVERTED MONKEY!" she smashed him, bouncing off the deck and holding onto the outside rail for dear life. "Naru! Help me back on the ship!" "See you later!" "Wait! Naru!!!!!"  
  
End of Day 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Day 2: Day on Paradise~  
Naru, just getting up from her slumber, sees a note on the table. "Uh oh…what's this…it's from Keitaro, trying to get my back from yesterday's note…well, we'll see about that!"   
See you on land!  
~Keitaro  
"Huh?" Naru checked outside the window to see that close to the boat, is a little island that everyone is going to. They all seem to head for the beach. 


	3. Day 2: Day on Paradise

Love Hina  
The Waves of Love  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
Disclaimer: Ok, you know the drill, I don't own Love Hina and for the last two chapters and the chapters beyond, I still won't own it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day 2: Day on Paradise~  
  
"*Yawn* O man, what a sleepless night…god, I feel all sluggish today…" Naru, just getting up from her slumber, sees a note on the table. Keitaro isn't on his bunk and the bed has been straightened out. "Uh oh…what's this…it's from Keitaro, trying to get me back from yesterday's note…well, we'll see about that!"   
  
See you on land!  
~Keitaro  
"Huh?" Naru checked outside the window to see that close to the boat, is a little island that everyone is going to. They all seem to head for the beach. Underneath the note, 2 packaged saltine crackers wear lying there with another note near them.   
  
Hope you get well soon!   
  
Outside the ship, Keitaro, wearing his swimming trunks, a shirt, a towel, and carrying sunscreen, explores the island that the ship has set its anchor on. "Man…" Keitaro wiping his forehead, "its hot here…even with sun block…sure wished that Naru has read my note to her. As he walked alone the path, a group of people was getting their picture taken in front of the sign. Keitaro, trying to see what island they are on, couldn't see the sign, so he just passed it. He was out of sight when they left. The sign reads: "Welcome to the small islands of Okinawa!"  
  
[Where can Keitaro be?] Naru asked herself as she undocked from the ship. [How can someone cover so much ground in a short period of time???] Naru reached the beach, where everyone was relaxing under the sun. People with kids, sunbathers, people ordering drinks at the bar, and people swimming along the coast of the beach. She looked at herself and looked at the ocean. "Well I guess I could tan myself…but first, swimming!" Naru dived right into the ocean and immediately surfaced. "AHHH! SALTY!"   
  
[Where can Naru be…?] Keitaro wondered as he stares at the boat while in the water, same level as his shoulders. [I wonder how she is doing…hope she's not sea sick still.] "KEITARO!" Naru leaped and nearly taking down Keitaro with her. They both surfaced and at the same time… "AHHH! SUPER SALTY!" "Hey Naru! I see that you're feeling much better…" "I told you it would pass over…" "Um….yeah…well…" Naru looked at him, puzzled. She looked down to see that her bikini top came off and was drifting away. "You pervert!" Naru punching him making him belly up as she scrabbles for her bikini. "Owww….why me…" Naru grabbed whatever was still alive of Keitaro and dragged him back to shore. "Come on, if you stay like that, they're going to freak out and say that I did it…" "But…you did do it!" "Details…details…" Keitaro, scrambling to get up, accidentally de bikini's Naru again. "EEEEP!" "Waaa! I'm sorry!" Keitaro was then bouncing off the shore and skidding off the water. "Was one look not good enough for you!"   
  
"I'm sorry for what happen Naru…" "Just keep your hands to yourself…" "Ok, but I don't think being six seats away from you is really necessary." "Just keep your distance…" Keitaro ordered a drink while Naru just stared at the counter. "What's that?" she asked. "Huh? I don't know…they call it a Miami Vice…" "Bartender! Let me have what that freak just got!" "One Miami Vice coming up!" Keitaro stared at her. [At this rate, I'll get nowhere and fast…] The bartender just gave Naru her drink. [But tomorrow is a special day…I'll impress her then but today, I just want to relax…] "Hey Keitaro! This shit is pretty good!" "Huh?" Keitaro looked at her. He took a sip. "Hey! This is good! Um…Naru, don't drink anymore, I mean, it contains alcohol…" "I'll take 2 more please!" "NARU!!!!" She walked over to the seat next to him. "Awww calm down Keitaro, we're on vacation! On a vacation, your suppose to relax and enjoy!" "How can I enjoy if I know your going to drink down alcohol! I'm not sure what your capable when you have alcohol in you!" "Um…2 more please…" "What! How did you finish those two already!" Keitaro grabbed her arm and took her away from the bar. "I think you had enough Naru…" "NO WAIT! MY DRINK! I'M THE DESIGNATED DRIVER THOUGH!"   
  
Back on the beach, Naru was getting her tan while Keitaro and making a sand castle. "Yes! I'm done! Hey Naru! Take a look at this!" Naru sat up to see a two sand hills with a napkin attached to a stick for a flag. "Ain't it great!" She took off her sunglasses. "You call that dirt pile a sand castle…" Keitaro fell over when the waves came and took it down with one blow. "Ahhh! My hard work!" Naru got up and walked over to him. "That was sad…with one blow…" "It's not like you could have done better…" "What did you say?! I can easily take you out!" "Your on!" They both immediately started to work on their sand castle. "Whoa…check it out…a sand building competition!" Everyone gathered around to see what's happening. They both were done, and at the end, Naru created the exact replica of the Hinata House…as for Keitaro, he made a perfect sand tower…then a wave came…  
  
They both were back in the water. Keitaro, going as far as he can possibly go without drowning and Naru stalking him. [Hehe…he won't expect my surprise attack…huh, I just felt something…there it is again…] Naru started getting scared "EEEEKKK!" Keitaro was startled as Naru jumped on him. His face was buried in her left boob and her legs wrapped around his waist. "EEEEKKK! I FELT SOMETHING SWIMMING NEAR MY LEGS!" Everyone stared at Keitaro's state of position. All the males started to glare at him and finally attacked. "YOU MONSTER TO WOMEN! TAKE THAT!" They all punched and kicked. "I…I…I could have swore I felt something…" Keitaro, now all beaten up, stared at the water. "Naru…I think those drinks have finally gotten to your head…" "I know I felt something! I know I did! ……EEEEKKK! IT'S AT IT AGAIN!!!!" "NO! DON'T SAY THA…" All the males were beating him up again. "HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TEACH YOU THIS LESSON!" "EKKK! IT'S SWIMMING AND HITTING MY LEGS!!!" Naru passed out from all the fright and started floating face down. "Ack! Naru!" Keitaro pushing off everyone and hurrying her to the shore. "AHHH! HELP! SOMEONE!" "Dude! Give her CPR!" someone shouted. "Shouldn't' a lifeguard do that sort of thing though." "Just do it!" Keitaro looked at her. [O man, o man….what to do! Ahhh! It's déjà vu all over again!] Keitaro lifted her neck so that air passage is clear. [Ok Keitaro, you can do this…It isn't like a kiss or anything…just hope it doesn't end up like what happen last time…] As he was inching towards her mouth, she finally came to. At her point of view, she sees someone's mouth getting close to hers. So she responded the usual way…A skyrocket punch, dead middle of Keitaro's face that send him flying. "Ahhhh! Get away from me!"  
  
It was 2, the ship docked everyone and they left for their next destination. 2 hours have passed and it was almost dinner. "You know Naru," Keitaro wearing a big band-aid on his nose, "you have a funny way of thanking people." "W-W-Well I said I'm sorry…How the hell am I suppose to do when a mouth is inching towards yours? Besides…I did myself a favor." At that moment, Keitaro was grabbing his heart, like it was shot. Someone was running down the hall and passed them. The boat started at a steady 10 knots. Another person passed them. "I wonder what's going on?" Someone else was coming and Naru and Keitaro made a human wall to block him off. "What's happening!" "Didn't you hear? They found someone drifting on a inflatable boat." They looked at each other. "In inflatable boat?!" "Yeah, and they found a bunch of watermelons too!" "Watermelons!" The man ran off the to 3 floor dock. "You don't think that…" Naru questioned. "It can't be…" Keitaro told her, "Can it?" "One way to find out…let's go!" They both ran off to the third floor. When they got there, the broke through the crowd to the very front. They saw a de-flatted inflatable boat, a sack full of watermelons, and someone with short hair wearing a hat. "Whew…" Naru relaxing. "Yeah I know…" Keitaro also relaxing. "You know, what would happen if that was…" "O me, o my! Keitaro and Naru!" They slowly turned their heads to see that the person took off her hat and let her hair down. "M-M-MUTSUMI!!" They both said while their jaws dropped.   
  
"O my, o my…What are you two doing on a boat like this! Unless…you two are…" "No Mutsumi! We're just on vacation! Right Keitaro!" "Um…right! Just on vacation!" Mutsumi looked at them. "I see, so this isn't your honeymoon then? How come I wasn't invited to the wedding…" "We're not married!" They both told her. Naru looked at the clock. "O my!" "Hey, I though only Mutsumi says that…" Keitaro asked. "No, not that you idiot, but it's dinner time! The doors are going to close soon! Mutsumi! You're all wet! You can't go out like that…I'll get you my change of clothes…KEITARO! GET OUT!" Naru booted him out of the room. "Geez…I need to get ready to you know…"  
  
After dinner, which they barley made it on time again…, they were up on dock 10, watching the stars and the moon. "So Mutsumi…what made you come out to sea like this?" "O, I wanted to travel to the nearest island to relax…but I guess my raft was taken by the current and sprung a leak…So why are you out here with Keitaro only? You planning anything special?" "W-What do you mean by that?" "I don't see anyone else from Hinata house, so I thought you two were going to…" "I told you that we're only here on vacation!" "Ok, ok, calm down Naru," Mutsumi trying to relax her. "I'm just joking…" "Hey you guys…I'm going to get ice cream…you want?" Keitaro offered. They both looked at him and said yes. Keitaro left and the both of them kept on talking. "So, have you confessed your love for Keitaro yet Naru?" Mutsumi asked. "What are you talking about Mutsumi!" "Come on, you don't need to hide it from me, I know you love him…" "I do not! I don't know where you're getting these ideas…" "Confess! Tell your big sister everything!" Mutsumi playfully attacking her. "I don't love him! Stop it! Hahaha! Let go! Stop tickling me!" Mutsumi went close to Naru's ear. "You know Naru, tomorrow is a very special day…" "Huh?" "…a very special day indeed, maybe you should tell him then…" "I told you that…" "Ice cream ladies!" They both looked at him, seeing that he is holding their ice cream cones.   
"Thanks for the ice cream Keitaro!" Naru and Mutsumi left him on the floor beaten. "I…swear…I didn't…hear…a thing…"  
  
End of day 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Day 3: That holy day…  
  
Dear Naru,  
  
At 11 o' clock…meet me on deck 10...I have something to tell you.  
~Keitaro  
  
[What does Keitaro what????] Naru asked herself…[Could it be that…no…] 


	4. Day 3: That Holy Night

Love Hina  
The Waves of Love  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
{Time will be mentioned in this bracket}   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Late at night, Naru got up to write in her diary. She observed Keitaro on the suspended bed and Mutsumi on the couch bellow him. Silently, she got out of bed and took down the thing that made Keitaro reach his bed in the first place…the ladder. [Well…nothing to concern now…] She got back to writing. [Time sure has flown by these pass two days…hmm, but yesterday, they kept on talking about a "special day". Now what the hell do they mean? it'll be like any old day…] She finished her entry and signed the date at the bottom. [Like I said…nothing special…it's just December 24...] Naru tucked herself back into her bed and dosed of. [HUH!]  
  
Day 3: That holy day…  
  
Today, the ship was out to sea all day on Christmas Eve, romantic sunsets, the blue sky, and the waves…nowhere better to be in Christmas Eve…  
  
  
{10:23 am}  
TUD! "Ow! Who the hell removed my ladder!" Keitaro, dreamy-eyed, tried to get out of bed and paid the price. Naru slowly arise, "dammit Keitaro, do you have to shout?" Mutsumi, also awake, "O my, what happen?" "My ladder is suddenly gone…" "O, I must have tripped over it when I had to go to the bathroom…now if you excuse me…I'm going to take a bath. DON'T ENTER!" She warned Keitaro. "She's not the friendliest person in the morning, isn't she Keitaro…" "You're telling me…" Mutsumi walked over the Keitaro. "So Keitaro, did you tell her you love her yet?" "What?" Mutsumi got closer to him. "Come on, you know, profess your love for her." Keitaro started blushing. "Well…um…a…wait, it's non of your business!" She backed away a little. "I know it's not…but you know what today is right?" "Um…yeah, Christmas Eve right?" "That's right…and what better night to tell her! And you're on a cruise also! It can't get any better than this. Of course you got her a present right?" "Um…yeah! Of course!" he lied. He has absolutely nothing to give to her. "Well…what's there to worry about?" Keitaro got worried. "But what happens…o why am I telling you all this…I-I need to go!" Keitaro left the room and brought his jacket with him. "O my…"  
  
[Mutsumi is right though…] Keitaro, leaning against the safety rail on the front of the ship. [Today is Christmas Eve, a very special day…but I have nothing to give her…nor have the gust to tell her that I like her…O man, what am I going to do…] On the opposite end of the boat, Naru was thinking as well. [Today is Christmas Eve…*sigh* Christmas Eve, I tend not to be cheery or jolly during this type of holiday…Never the less, I don't have anything to get to that dork…] "Naru?" Naru jolted back to see Mutsumi behind her. "M-Mutsumi! What are you doing here?" "O nothing, I'm still exploring the boat…brought me to this place…" "O…" Naru turned back at the sea. "What's wrong Naru?" "It's nothing…" Mutsumi stood right next to her. "Come on tell me…" "er…Ihavenothingtogivethatdorkandit'sChristmasEveandiknowit'ssupposetobea"specialday"butireallywantKeitarotobehappyonthisdayand…" "Naru! Calm down! Just breathe why don't you…" Naru took deep breaths. "With all that mumbling and yelling, I happen to catch you say, `I really want Keitaro to be happy'?" "What!" Naru was backing away. [O know! I didn't think she would catch any of that!] "So…I am right, you have feelings for him…" "N-N-No! that's not true! He's a dork and a pervert and a mixed between a monkey and a ape beaten with an ugly stick!" "Wow…" Mutsumi was amazed. "That's about the longs thing you ever said about him." "That's because it's true…" "Well…" Mutsumi leaving. "If you want Keitaro to be happy this year…I'm sure that you can wing it somehow…" She left and made Naru think to herself even more.  
  
Keitaro walks thorough the café and sits down, [man, I really need to gather some cash and buy Naru something…but what…] Just then, he sees Naru passing by. "Hey! Naru!" Naru just walked passed him, without even saying a word. "Huh? Hey Naru! …I guess she didn't hear me…" He got up and followed her. "Hey Naru…over here!" She began to walk faster. "Wait! Naru!" She kept on running until she lost him in the elevator. Keitaro just stood in front of the elevator door. [Naru…what's the matter…]  
  
  
{1:34 pm}  
Keitaro and Mutsumi were sitting next to each other on the deck. "Odd how Naru didn't show up for lunch huh Keitaro." Mutsumi turned her head but Keitaro was just staring out to the ocean. "Is something the matter." "O…it's nothing…never mind." He got up and walked down the stairs. "Where are you going Keitaro?" Mutsumi called. "I'm going back to the room…don't worry about me." Keitaro was out of view. "O Keitaro…but I am…" Keitaro went back to the room and saw a blank piece of paper and a pen. [Hmm…that's it!]  
  
{2:02}  
Naru just came back from the spa (yeah…there's a spa). "Ah…nothing like a refreshing bath! Huh?" Naru see a note from Keitaro. [O boy…this could be the booby trap…]  
  
Dear Naru,  
  
At 11 o' clock pm…meet me on deck 10...I have something to tell you.  
~Keitaro  
  
[What does Keitaro want????] Naru asked herself…[Could it be that…no…it can't be…can it?] Naru was looking at the note with two sides of emotions: love and fear. [What can that boy be thinking…]   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Naru…there is something I want to tell you…" Keitaro started. Naru, backing away from him a little. "I-I-I LOVE YOU NARU!" "Waaa!" Keitaro rushed over to her and hugged her. "I can't hold it any longer…I always loved you Naru! Ever since we just met!" "K-K-Keitaro!?" "Naru…Naru…Naru…." "Huh?" Naru was looking around. "NARU!" Naru snapped out of her daydream. [O god, that vision is poison to me!] "Hey Mutsumi! What's up!" "You were smiling about something? What was it?" Naru started panicing. "It's nothing! Really! I'm serious!" "O my Naru, calm down…Huh? What's that note you have?" "Er…it's nothing important!" Naru got up and walked out. "I'll see you later Mutsumi!" "Boy…everyone is acting weird today…"   
  
{3:43}  
Keitaro, searching around the ship. "Man, if it has 13 stories, they should have at lease some type of a mall here or something!" He then find it, a whole hallway filled with stores and cloth shop. "Hey! I hit the jackpot!…But what am I going to get her.   
  
"O my god! What am I going to get that idiot! What does he like?" Naru fell silent. "Ha! Tough chance he'll ever get that! Grr…what am I going to do! There is nothing here that Keitaro would be interested in! "Naru!" "EEEEKKK!" Mutsumi again appears in back of her. "A-A-Are you just stalking me today Mutsumi?!" "Why…yes…yes I am!" Naru falls. "Well can you please stop! It's really scaring me…" "Ok!" Mutsumi starts walking away. "O hi Keitaro!" Mutsumi called. [Huh? Keitaro!] Naru quickly ran up the stairs to the higher floors but low enough to listen to them. "So Keitaro, what are you going to give Naru for Christmas?" "Umm,. It's nothing Mutsumi…It's just." Keitaro shows Mutsumi what he got for Naru. Naru is lying down, seeing what Keitaro got for her and trying to stay stealthy. "That's really pretty!" Mutsumi complemented. "Yeah, here!' Keitaro pulled another gift from the bag. "Here's yours!" "Wow! Thank you Keitaro!" Mutsumi plants a kiss on Keitaro's face. Keitaro's face turns red. "That's your present from me to you…" [Grrr….] Naru getting mad. "Ahhh, I-I have to go now…you know…um..to the elevator! Yeah!" Keitaro runs right into the wall. "Ow…" He got into the elevator and left. Mutsumi opened her present. "O me, o my! A watermelon! How did he know…" "Heh…I guess that it isn't that hard to please Mutsumi…" Naru said to herself. "Enough of that…gotta find him a present…"  
  
{7:30}  
"That's odd…Keitaro wasn't there for dinner…" Naru said. "Yes, I find that really odd…you don't think that he fell over board…do you?" "I hope not…" [After all…I did find him one thing that we might like…]  
  
  
The reason that Keitaro wasn't at dinner is because…  
  
"Dammit! This isn't a good time to be stuck in a ELEVATOR!!!!!!" Keitaro, with his luck, was stuck in the elevator for quite some time now…ever since he left Mutsumi. "O man…I hope those people fix the elevator soon…so I can get this present to Naru…" He ran over to the emergency telephone. "Hello! Hello!" "Um…hello?" "yeah I'm still stuck!" "You are? Well I though by now you would have escape…well, our men are going to fix it now…get the monkey wrench…no that's my leg!" Keitaro let go of the receiver and let it drop. "I'm going to be here for awhile…"  
  
{10:59}  
"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! I'm freakin hungry and thirsty! And I'm still in this damn elevator!" Slowly…the doors were opening and then a figure appeared in the light. "What! No! It-it can't be!!!! What the hell are you doing here! Er…never mind that! I have to get to deck 10!" He pushed the man over and quickly jotted up the stairs.   
  
[I can't believe I'm late!] Naru rushing to deck 10 as well. As she got to the top, she see a lot of couples hugging each other and snuggling. "O please…I need to find Keitaro!" She ran through the crowds of people while holing Keitaro's present as close to her as possible. But then, someone rammed into her, making her launch her present overboard. "NOOO! KEITARO'S PRESENT!" Naru yelled as she tries to catch it. At that moment…tears starts streaming down her checks. "Naru?" Her head went down lower. Keitaro just arrived and was right behind her. "Hey Naru! Merry…huh?" Keitaro sees her on her knees while her head is down. "W-What's wrong?" "O Keitaro… Don't look at me…" Keitaro walked around to get a better look. "Naru…your crying…but…" "Keitaro…I wanted this Christmas Eve special…but your…" Keitaro hugged her. "Don't worry about it…you being here is what I really wanted for Christmas, whenever I'm here with you, you make things around her fun…" "Wow…I guess I'm lucky since your gift was knocked overboard… "What?" "O nothing! Nothing…" At a distance… "O my…looks like they are going to me more closer with each other for now on…" "Here Naru," Keitaro hands Naru a long rectangular box. She opened it to see a necklace that has a diamond in the middle. "O my! But Keitaro! I can't accept anything like this! I must have cost a fortune!" "Don't worry about it Naru…just don't worry…" They hugged each other for a long time…and his hands slipped and touched her butt. "Grrr….Not even on Christmas Eve!" Naru screamed and punched him to the other side of the boat. "O my…" Mutsumi watched. "I-I guess they aren't going to get much closer…" "Um…excuse me young lady… "Huh? O me, o my!" "Um…hi! Haven't we met before?" "What are you doing here Seta?"  
  
End of day 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I will accept any ideas that you want to contribute.  
  
Preview of day 4: Christmas Day  
  
"*sigh* Another day at sea…and nothing to do but say on the ship…I never though it would get bored in a cruise line…" Keitaro, sitting on the bed, watching T.V. Just then the door knocked. "They Keitaro, get the door please…" Naru told him. Keitaro walked over to the door and opened it. "Sorry but we don't want any…Seta?!" 


	5. Day 4: Christmas Day!

Love Hina  
The Waves of Love  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
Any suggestions that you would like to send, plz send it by e-mail or in the review…kinda running out of ideas…  
Author's Time: My space to add whatever I want before the story! I know the previous chapter was a bit, well, weak and lovey dovey, but I'll make up for it!   
HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope all writers and readers have a great year!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{2:30 am} Christmas day  
"WOOHOO! What a party!" Naru burst through their room. "Yeah! It was really fun!" Mutsumi following her right behind her. As for Keitaro, "Ow…every drink cost me a punch to the face…" he said all bruised and bandages covering most of his face. "Man Mutsumi…you can really drink!" Keitaro complemented her. "Yeah but I wasn't guzzling it down as bad as Naru…" They turned to her. "Should auld acquaintance be forgot! And…something…something…la la la!" They both stared at her. "She guzzled now 5 Miami Vices…including mine!" "O my…Naru, are you going to be ok?" Naru faced the opposite direction of them. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Someone was knocking on the door. "I'll get the door!" Mutsumi said happily. She turned around and ran into the wall. "Geez…looks like Mutsumi is also drunk…looks like I have to get it…" Keitaro walks to the door and opens the bathroom door. "Hello? Hello?" Naru swaying around, walked to the door. Keitaro and Mutsumi sat next to each other to see who's knocking. Naru opened the door to see Seta at the door. Both of them were surprised, "S-SETA!" Naru looked at him and stared. "Um…hi, where is room 5455?" "Eh? O next door…" Naru told him. They looked right into each other's eyes. Suddenly…Naru slammed the door in front of his face. "Hate Jehovah witnesses…" Naru, staggering back to the room. Keitaro sighed in relief.  
  
Day 4: Christmas Day  
  
"O man…..what happen…" Keitaro go up, rubbing his head. "Feels like I got hit by a train…" He sees that a small train next to him. [Huh? What the…] He looked over his bed to see Mutsumi on the floor. [Heh, partied a little to hard…] Then he saw Naru…wearing the lamp cover on her head and all the blankets and pillows are on her. Keitaro falls over. [Geez…spook to soon…] Keitaro got up, washed up, and got ready. As he opened the door, he looked at the scene again. "Note to self…tip the housekeeper…" He closes the door and left the girls to sleep. As he walked along the hallway, he ran right into Seta. "Well well, if it isn't my part-timer…what are you doing in a place like this?" "That's my line Seta! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at a lecture or an archeological dig or…something!?"  
  
"Ahh…I see, so there's a lecture here…I guess I'm not surprised…I mean, it probably has it's own digging hole…" Keitaro and Seta were both at the café. Seta was drinking coffee. "So I saw Naru and Mutsumi here also…" "You saw Mutsumi here also?" "Yes, what are you guys doing here? You and Naru on your honeymoon?" "What! Why do they think that all the time!" "O I see, so you're not together?" Keitaro got up. "We're just on vacation!" Seta took a sip of his coffee. "Do the rest of the borders know about this?" "Well…"   
  
Back at Hinata House  
  
"Merry Christmas dork!" Sarah (or Sara) and Suu jumping in the air and kicking the cardboard head of Keitaro. The head broke off and they stared at the drawing. "Keitaro's head fell off…" Suu said. "Wow did he do that?" "Wait a minute…were going to be in trouble!" They both ran off. Motoko walked in next. "K-K-Keitaro! Your head fell off!!!!! Wait a minute…"  
  
Back at the ship  
  
"Yeah…they know…" Seta looked at him. "With your tone, it seems like you sneaked here with Naru…" Keitaro falls over. When he got up, he saw Mutsumi and Naru walked towards him. [O man…they're awake! O shit! Seta is here and Naru was to drunk to realize it last night!] "Come on Seta!" he grabbed his hand. "We need to go!" "Hey! What's the hurry? Wait! My coffee!" Naru suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Naru?" Mutsumi asked. "I…I could have sworn that I heard Seta's voice…" "O my…"  
  
"So what's all the hurry Keitaro?" Seta asked, lighting a cigarette. "O, it's nothing, I just need so fresh air…" [O man, what's going to happen when Naru figures out that Seta's here…I'm not going to stay around to figure out…] "Hey Keitaro…" "Huh?" "There is three swimming pools here…wanna swim? It's going to be all sea day today…" "Well…might as well…"   
  
They both met at the middle pool, where they got their chairs and got ready. Keitaro and Seta both put their toes in the water. "It's pretty warm…" With that said, they both jumped into the pool, forgetting that people were around them. "AHHHH! SALTY!!!!" "They must have refilled the pool with the salt water from outside…" Seta coughing. "Aww man….and I though I was rid of that horrible taste…" "Come on Naru!" "What?" Keitaro was looking around to see Mutsumi and Naru in a bikini and walking towards the pool. [Whoa…Mutsumi and Naru in a bikini…no! What am I thinking! I need to get Seta outta here!] Too late for that…because they just jumped into the pool. "Yuck! This is just as salty as the ocean." Naru complained. "Come on Naru, it ain't that salty…" Naru started scanning the pool and heading where Seta and Keitaro are. "S-S-Seta! Look! What's that bird called!" Seta turned around to see the bird that was flying over view. "Hey…Keitaro's here Mutsumi. Let's swim to him." Before they can move a muscle Keitaro was over to them. "H-Hey! What are you doing here!" "Swimming…surprised that you're actually swimming…" "Um…Naru, it's only 5ft…." Mutsumi told her. "Why…it's a…" [Ack! I forgot about Seta!] "Um…yeah! I'll see you later!" "Huh?" Keitaro got back to Seta. "Hey, wanna go the Jacuzzi?" "Hmm…something's up with that boy…who's that with him?" Naru telling Mutsumi. They both got into the Jacuzzi. "Ahhh….that hit's the spot…" "I must agree…it does…" They both just relaxed…for they were the only people in there. "So…what are you lecturing about on the cruise? I mean, what is there to lecture?" Seta turned to him. "Hmm? O, the lecture…it's about newlyweds and marriage…couples tend to take cruises like this for their honeymoon…why don't you bring Naru?" "I told you! We're only on vacation!" Seta laughed. "I know, I'm sorry…just funny how you react…" Keitaro looked over to check on Naru and Mutsumi. "Where did they go!" "Who Keitaro?" "Hey Keitaro…move over…" Right behind Seta, Naru and Mutsumi stood waiting to get in. "Come on…O excuse me sir…" "It's ok…" [Freaky…] Keitaro thought to himself. [Not only Naru is in the same Jacuzzi with Seta, she doesn't even notice him…wait…where is he?!] Seta left the Jacuzzi and walked to his chair. "Hey! Wait…huh" Mutsumi and Naru cornered him. "Don't think that we don't know that your ignoring us Keitaro…what's up?" Naru question him. "It's nothing! Really!" "Come join us for Christmas Keitaro!" Mutsumi inviting him. [Well…I guess I'll have a better chance if I go with them and move Naru away from him…] "Sure, why not!?" Keitaro was getting out of the Jacuzzi when he accidentally grabbed Naru's bikini with the rail. "KEITARO!!!!!" "Huh? What's the matter Naru?" Keitaro asked. He lifted his hand to see Naru's bikini. "Wait! I didn't mean too!" "YOU JERK!" She punched him right into the next pool. He landed exactly into the front pool, creating a big splash. "Now sir…if you want to swim, don't splash in like that…"   
  
"O my! Look! An arcade!" Mutsumi told them as they were looking for the nearest bar (yeah…they were lost again). "Hmm…well, why not? Let's have some fun!" They raced up the stairs to the arcade room. When they reached there, there were a lot of kids playing. "Keitaro look! A Foosball table!" Naru pointed out. "Heh…your think you can beat me in foosball?" Keitaro said. "Is that a challenge?" They paid for one game and it was on…Naru and Keitaro…Mutsumi enjoyed herself with a crane machine. As soon as the first ball was dropped, Naru went into action and smashed it into the goal. "GOAL! You suck…" "Hey! That was only the first ball! Just you wait! I'll make a come back!" And so…back and forth the game went until the score was tied, 8-8. "I must say Keitaro…" Naru breaking a sweat. "Your good…" "Your not half as bad yourself Naru…" "This is it…the tire breaker…" Keitaro reached for the last ball." Huh? There are no more balls left!" "Aww man…right when I was about to beat you too." "What do you mean! You were going to be easy meat for me!" They both stared at each other. Mutsumi was still on the crane game. "Say Keitaro…there is a air hockey game right next to us…it'll be the tie breaker…" "Ok, but let's have a bet…" Keitaro told her. Naru was interested. "Ok, if I win, you have to tell me what's going on back there, at the Jacuzzi…" "What! No way! And what do I get if I win?" "Hmm…I know…if you win, I'll let you kiss me…although I'm not going to lose…" They shook each other's hands. "We'll see about that…" The rally began, back and forth, back and forth that puck went. Both of them, determine to win, but then the time ran out. "What!" The score was still 0-0. "Hey…we still have the puck…" SOOOO they continued their rally. It went on for another 5 minutes when Mutsumi came, carrying a fairly large stuff animal. "Naru! Look what I got!" Mutsumi tripped and tossed the animal right at her face. With the opening, Keitaro shot the puck right into the goal. "I WIN!!!!!" "Ack! No way! I was distracted!" "I WIN! I WIN!" "O my…I'm sorry Naru…" [Eeep, I have to share a kiss…with Keitaro…] "So…where is my side of the deal?" "Ah! You kidding me!" Naru pushing him down. "Come on Mutsumi, let's find us that bar!" "Ok" Keitaro, slowly getting to his feet. "Wait! I won though!" "New years!" "New…years?"  
  
Tonight was a special night, the captain's night. A special day, selected during the week that you get the meet the captain…but then who's manning the boat? But that's not the reason that everyone is going formal…It's because… "Woohoo! Lobster and prime rib night!" Keitaro was raising his hands. "O my Keitaro, you look like a gentlemen when you're wearing a suit. Naru was wearing a purple dress with her hair up in a bun. Mutsumi was wearing a green dress, hair down. Keitaro, eh, what can I say, he's wearing a suit…They were seated and of course they ordered lobster and prime rib. "O man…" Keitaro looked at the food, I'm not sure where to start…" "Kinda figures since you can't even tell which side of the lobster your suppose to eat…" "Yup! I'm totally lost!" Mutsumi butted in. "I'm not talking about you Mutsumi!" Dinner went on, the captain spoke a few words, there was music and dancing…then all hell broke loose… "Hey Keitaro…can you pass the butter…I'm out…" Naru asked. "Um, sure…" He walked to her with the butter, the boat rocked, and the butter was poured all over her. "Aaaaaah….." She sat in shock. "O my, let me help…" "I'm sorry Naru!" Mutsumi started to wipe her off when she bumped into her glass of water and…well you know… "Eeekk!" "I'm sorry Naru…" Mutsumi apologizing. [God, I already forgot how irritating it was back when I was around Mutsumi…] "It's ok…I'll clean myself up…Keitaro! Stay where you are!" "Staying!" Naru got up and walked back to the room. When she was going back, she decided to take a detour to the top deck to see the stars. Naru lean against the rail and looked up. "Wow…just looking at the stars can really calm me down…what a beautiful night…hey! I see the little dipper!" "Well, actually, that's the big dipper, the little dipper is over there." Naru turned around to see Seta right behind her. "EEEKKK!" She jumped back, over the rail and hanging on for dear life. "HEEELLLPPP!" "Goodness Naru, you have to be more careful…" Back at the restaurant… "can I have another Miami Vice please!?" "Calm down Mutsumi…" "Come on! It's Christmas! Have fun!" "Yeah your right…but where is Naru?" And back at the deck… "T-T-Thank you Seta…your saved my life…[O my god, what is Seta doing here??? GOD! I forgot how hot his is!!!!] "Think nothing of it…"  
  
End of Day 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Day 5: Back on land  
  
"Wow, look at this place." Keitaro and the gang walked along the sidewalk. "O my god!" Naru pointed. Keitaro and Mutsumi looked at where she was pointing. "Ack! Why is my whole family doing here!!!!" 


	6. Day 5: Back on Land! The Narusegawa fami...

Love Hina  
The Waves of Love  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
Any suggestions that you would like to send, plz send it by e-mail or in the review…kinda running out of ideas…  
Author's Time:   
IMPORTANT!!!!!!!! I'm letting you guys decide this time on what Day 6 will be like…either a play in the theater (like a Romeo & Juliet with a comedy twist), or Keitaro and Mutsumi thinks Naru's pregnant, the choice is yours! Send it in the review! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naru and Seta were all alone on the deck that night. Keitaro and Mutsumi were enjoying all the free drinks back at the restaurants. [O man, o man! What should I do!? Seta is here…but how? Er…I'm confused! We left the port 3 days ago! Nothing makes sense anymore!!!!] Naru looked around but he wasn't there anymore. [Aww crap! I was spacing out for so long that he left! Where did he go!?]  
  
Keitaro and Mutsumi were walking un-steady, not because the ship was rocking…because they were drinking themselves silly. When they open the door, they saw Naru, sitting down, saying nothing with her dead down. "Hey Naru…why weren't you back at the party!? It was a blast!!!" "Yes Naru, why didn't you come back? All the drinks we can possibly drink." Naru suddenly realized that she was being talked to. "O I'm sorry it's just that…" "Hmm?" "Seta's here! O my God! How the hell is he here!" Keitaro finally got back to his senses as well. [What?! Naru saw Seta!? This could be bad…] [O my, I'm not feeling all that well…] Mutsumi thought to herself. Naru got up and rushed to a bottle of water she bought. "God…how can he be here huh! We're in the middle of nowhere and he appears!" She gulped down the water then repeatedly punched the wall. "Why! Why! Why!" The big picture that was hanging on the wall that Naru was punching fell off and a gigantic hole was in its place. On the other side was Seta, topless and changing. "EEKKKK!" "Huh…" Seta stared at the hole, showing Naru, Keitaro, and Mutsumi. "Ack!" Keitaro surprised. "Can I have another Miami Vice please?" Mutsumi using the phone. "So…that's where the hole connects too…" Seta told himself. "S-Sorry Seta!" Keitaro said, covering the hole with the picture. "O my Naru, you ok? You seem, pale…" Naru was lying on the bed in a fixed position, the same position when she saw him. "Maybe we should call the medic here…"  
  
Day 5: Back on Land!  
  
In the morning, the ship docked at another island, but this time, it wasn't as a paradise island like the last one. This one was inhabitant, people lived here and there were many stores…but of course, there was a beach. The three of them walked out of the ship and got on a tour around the island. "Are you ok Naru? You took quite a shock back at the room last night." Mutsumi asked her. "Um…yeah…I'm fine…just fine, just dandy! HAHAHAHAHA!" [O man, this could be bad for Naru's health…] Keitaro stared at her. "What the hell are you looking at? I told you that I'm fine!" They were in a bus with a full capacity. "Look, there are pillows here…I wonder what they are used for." Mutsumi picking one up. "Hmm…I guess it's for sleeping on, I mean, they probably know that this tour is boring!" Keitaro and Mutsumi laughed together. "Hahaha…eh? Hey Naru, you not laugh…" "Well I didn't think I was that funny…" "Lighten up a bit Naru, you're among friends!" Naru looked at Keitaro and Mutsumi. "Your right, I should lighten up…" The bus was on there way to the first stop, the top of a near by peek. "We are at our first stop, brace for impact…" the driver said. "Brace for impact?" Keitaro said to them. When they got there, the bus slammed on the brakes really fast and Keitaro, Naru, and Mutsumi crashed right into the seats in front of them. "OW! DAMN!" Naru rubbing her face. "Maybe that's what the pillows are for…" Mutsumi said, also rubbing her face. "Yeah, just maybe…"Keitaro having a bloody nose. They went outside to see the whole town from the peek. "Wow, what a great view…" "Yeah, a great view…" Keitaro said although he wasn't looking at the view, but he is looking at Naru. It wasn't long before she realized it. "Keitaro! What are you staring at?" "N-N-Nothing Naru!" "Are you ASKING to be kicked off this peek?" "No Naru! I was just thinking…" "Well you better get whatever perverted though out of your head before I have to do it myself…" Keitaro looked back at the town. "Hey…I think I see our ship!" "Keitaro! We're going to leave you behind!" "What!" When he turned back, the bus was already started and it was backing up. "Wait for me!"   
  
"Final stop…the beach, if you want to go back to the ship, take another taxi back." The bus did another sudden stop and they used the pillows. "OW! IT GOES THROUGH STILL!" Naru complained while rubbing her nose. "Hehe…Keitaro forgot again…" Mutsumi pointing out. Keitaro was on the floor with another bloody nose. "Wow, look at this place." Keitaro and the gang walked along the sidewalk to the beach. "O my god!" Naru pointed. Keitaro and Mutsumi looked at where she was pointing. "Hey Naru," Keitaro knowing what she was pointing at. "It's that your family?" "Ack! What is my whole family doing here!!!!" "Touring like us maybe?" "This is bad! Come on! We have to go!" "Hey Naru! What's your problem?" Mei, Naru's little sister, hear her sister's name. She looked at where she hear it and saw nothing there. "Huh...could have sworn I heard something…" The Narusegawa family moved on. Naru and the rest were hiding at a near by dumpster. "Naru, what's your problem?" Keitaro asked. "If my family catches you and me together, they will get the wrong idea for sure!" Keitaro thought about it for a while.   
  
"Welcome to the family Keitaro!" "Gee, thanks er…Naru's dad." "Yes, we are proud that you are Naru's husband." "Hey Keitaro…" Keitaro looked over his shoulder. "Why don't you go marry Mutsumi?" Mei said to him…   
  
"Keitaro! What the hell are you thinking about this time!" Naru grabbing his check. "Nothing Naru!" "Look! It's the beach!" Mutsumi pointing at the beach. "Hey! Come on, let's go!" They ran to the beach and a car hit Keitaro and Mutsumi both.  
  
"Man…this is life…" Keitaro was sprawled out on a beach towel while Mutsumi and Naru both in bikinis play in the water. "No worries…just the sun, an umbrella, and…" Pow! A Frisbee hits Keitaro. "O, I'm sooo sorry mister, I'll try to…Keitaro!" His vision slowly was coming back to him and he saw Mei, in her bikini. "Keitaro? You ok?" Naru was rushing to him with Mutsumi. "Naru?!" Mei looked at her. "M-Mei!" Naru stepping back a little. "What are you doing here?!" Mei looked at Keitaro, then at Naru, then back at Keitaro again. "You might hurt yourself doing that Mei…" Mutsumi warned her. "Mutsumi? You're here too?" She took time to think what is going on. "M-M-Mei…it's not what you think…" "Ah ha! So Keitaro, your with my sister eloping?! I didn't think you would have the balls to do something like this…and you Naru, you agreed to do this?" Firstly, Keitaro grabbed his heart, that was harsh…secondly, Naru was scared stiff. "Mei! That's not it at all!" "Mei dear, did you get the Frisbee?" "Ack! Mom!" Mrs. Narusegawa stood there and was trying to figure out what's going on. "What are you doing out here Naru?" "Mom! Um…well you see…" "And who's this? I never meet him before…is this your boyfriend?" Keitaro and Naru both fall. "No! He's not my boyfriend! Just a friend!" "That happens to be a boy…" Mei added. "You're not helping me Mei!" Naru told her. "…and that they are on a luxurious cruise together and sleeping in the same room." Mutsumi butted in. "whose side are you on Mutsumi! Keitaro! Don't you have something to say?!" Naru looked at Keitaro, who was staring at Mei. "Dammit Keitaro! Don't look at my sister like that you perverted troll!" Naru punched him. "Waaa! Sorry!" Naru's mom just looked at them. "O my, looks like a perfect match…" "What! Mom, wait!" "Yeah, hold up mom!" Mei trying to protect her sister from Keitaro. "That's what I keep telling them…" Mutsumi said to her. "O, you think they should be together too?" "Don't jump to conclusions! We're just friends!" Naru screamed as she chocked Keitaro. "A-Air Naru! Air!" Mutsumi and Naru's mom walked and talked together. "Wait up mom!" Mei ran after them. Naru let go of Keitaro's throat. "No…it can be…Keitaro, we could be in BIG trouble…" "God Naru, did you have to strangle me so hard…" "Keitaro! My mom thinks we are together!" Keitaro just looked at her. "That's a BAD thing! Then my mom is going to tell my dad and then…" "Naru!" "O no! It's my dad!" "Naru! Where are you?" Naru quickly picked up Keitaro and kicked him half across the beach. "Hi dad!" She rushed to him. "How are you…wait, what are you doing here…" "Er…"  
  
Everyone was brought to the Narusegawa area of the beach. "I see…so you're traveling alone huh Naru…" "Well, not alone. I'm also traveling with Mutsumi.." "Hi!" "…and my study partner, Keitaro" "So your Keitaro which I heard a lot of things about…" Naru's dad looked at him. "Hey…come with me…" Keitaro looked at him, then got up and follow. "Do you know how to fish?" He asked Keitaro. "I know how!" Mutsumi got up and followed him. "Hey!" Naru, trying to get up but was dragged down by her mom. "Naru, It's been sooo long since I talked to you…How are you? Is HE the one?" Naru backed away a little.  
  
"I see that you're a first timer Keitaro…" Naru's dad watched him with humor as he tries to cast. "O my, Keitaro…it's like this…" Mutsumi threw the line back, hook latching on Keitaro's shirt again… "Um…wait! Mutsumi! My shirt!" …Mutsumi throws the line with Keitaro's shirt into the ocean. "Dammit Mutsumi! That's my only shirt!" "O me, o my, let me try again…" "Um…miss Mutsumi," Naru's dad trying to stop her, "…I don't think that's a…" Mutsumi again throws it back, this time latches Keitaro's trunks and…well you know… "Ack!" Keitaro covering himself with his hands. "Keitaro! Mutsumi! How's the…EEEEKKK!" Naru and Mei came to the pier to see the fish, only to see Keitaro in his underwear and Mutsumi fishing. "Keitaro! Not when my parents are around!" Naru socking him in the face.   
  
Naru and Mei were swimming in the ocean as Mutsumi, Naru's father, and Keitaro were trying to catch some fish. "Keitaro…did you catch something yet?" Mutsumi asked him. "Nothing yet…" Keitaro responded as he wore his beach towel. "Don't worry you two, if you just let the line alone, you'll get a bit. So Keitaro, what do you think of my daughter, Naru?" "Huh? Um…well…" "Judging by the way you two communicate, it seems like you two really know each other." Just then Keitaro's line was shaking. [Saved by the fish…] "Hey! I got something! Whoa…it's a big one I bet!" As Keitaro tugged, Mutsumi and Naru's dad helped out as well. "Wow, you might be right, this is a big one!" When they reeled it in, it seems that Keitaro hooked someone's bikini. "What the…" "O my…" "How did you catch that?" Keitaro looked at it more closely. "Hey, this looks oddly familiar…" Mutsumi looked at it also. "Your right…where have I seen it before…" They it just clicked to them. "IT'S NARU'S!" They turned their heads to see Naru, wearing a towel, and in a pissed off mood. Keitaro quietly gave it back to her. "Let me guess…back into orbit right…" Naru slowly nodded and launched him from the pier. "You idiot!" "Why me!" Mutsumi looked back at her line to see that her line it also being tugged. "Keitaro isn't coming back for a long time…" Naru putting her bikini top back on and helped Mutsumi. They pulled and tugged and all of a sudden, an air tank was on the other side of the line. "O my!" "An air tank?" "What's in these waters?" Naru picked it up. "Looks full still…Hey, there is something inscribed…S-F-H-E…huh?" "Um…Naru dear, this is dirt in the label." Naru looked at it closely. "Your right dad…" She cleaned it off. "There…S-E-T-A…" "Seta…who's that?" He asked her. "Ack! This is Seta's air tank! You just cut off Seta's oxygen supply Mutsumi!" They looked over the pier to see Seta surfaced and looking for his tank. [O my god! He's in a scuba suit!] "We have to throw it back!" Naru taking the tank and tossing it over. Keitaro finally landed right into the ocean next to Seta. "Why hello Keitaro, what brings you here?" "Naru launched me again…" "O I see, you have to be more careful around her Keitaro…" The tank crashed right on top of Keitaro, knocking him out. "Um…Keitaro?" "Sorry down there!" Naru yelled at them. "Come on, let a pro show you how it's done." Naru's dad threw the line and immediately, the line started shaking. "That's incredible!" Mutsumi clapped. "Heh…" He reeled it in and caught a boot. They all fell.   
  
It was getting late, and they re-grouped at the site. "Well it's nice to see you Keitaro, Mutsumi." "Bye Mr. And Mrs. Narusegawa!" "Yeah, yeah, bye mom, bye dad…" "Take care Naru…" "Bye Mei, take care." They went their separate ways and called a taxi. "So…who's paying?" Keitaro asked. Mutsumi and Naru looked at him. "All I have is this pillow mint…" "This won't end well…"   
  
End of Day 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ!: As you read at the top, it's your choice what the adventure is next, either a play in the theater (like a Romeo & Juliet with a comedy twist), or Keitaro and Mutsumi thinks Naru's pregnant, the choice is yours! Send it in the review!   
  
Preview of Day 6: The embarrassing but fun, play of love.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Keitaro speaking to Seta. "You want me, Naru, and Mutsumi help you put on a play in the theater?" "Don't worry, it'll be fun!" Seta tried to convince them. "And what kind of play is it?" Naru asked. "Why, Romeo and Juliet of course! It's not like Keitaro is going to be Romeo and your going to be Juliet… I mean, I myself might be Romeo…" "I'll join…" Naru instantly volunteering.   
  
Preview of Day 6: Naru is a mom? Who's the dad?  
  
"Ahh…nothing like dinner time right you guys!" Keitaro laying back and relaxing. "Yeah, the food here is really good! Isn't that right Naru?" Mutsumi asked her. Naru looked at the ground. "Naru?" "Naru, what's wrong…" "Huh?" Naru jolted up. She was dry eyed and a bit pale. "You ok?" "God…I think I'm going to be sick, need to throw up…" The waiter came. "My I take your order?" "If possible, can you just give me pickles and ice cream please? Thank you…" Keitaro and Mutsumi looked at each other. "Keitaro, you don't think that…" "Can't be…" 


	7. Day 6: The embarrassing but fun, play of...

Love Hina  
The Waves of Love  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
Author's Time: Took me long enough to type this up huh? Well since I'm back studying my ass off, I won't be able to type up new chapters 'til the weekend. Thanks for all the people that send their votes. Ok, on with the show!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I told you that wasn't a good idea!" Naru said, running for her life with Keitaro and Mutsumi. "What do you mean? Hey! The entrance to the boat!" Keitaro, pointing to the entrance dock. They all made it inside, sitting down, gasping for breath. "What I mean is lying to the taxi driver, throwing a pillow mint at him, and running the rest of the way, isn't a good idea!" Naru yelled at him. "Don't yell at me! It wasn't my bright idea!" He screamed back. They both turned to Mutsumi. "Is there a problem?" "It doesn't matter anymore, we escaped, and we are in the boat…nothing can go wrong now…" Naru trying to relax. "O, there you guys are!" Seta suddenly in front of them. "S-Seta! Who the hell are you here if you left the beach last!?" "Hmm…" He thought, rubbing his chin. "…I don't know." They all fell over. "Naru! What are you doing here?" Naru looked around to see where the voice came from. "Who said that?" Mei, suddenly came from behind Seta. "Mei! How did you get on…Why are you…" Then, the rest of the Narusegawa family appeared. Naru started waving her index finger, pointing to each and every one of them. "Geez Seta, how many people are you hiding?" Keitaro asked. "Are you a magician!?" Mutsumi also asked him, clapping her hands. "WHY are they here Seta!" Naru yelled at him. "Well about that, you see, I need to ask you two for a favor…"  
  
Day 6: The embarrassing but fun, play of love.  
  
Keitaro was walking down the hallway to the theater. [Well, I can't believe I'm doing this…and who would have thought that I was going to be picked to play this part…You know, now that I think about it…how DID I get to play this part?!]  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"So let me get this straight," Keitaro speaking to Seta. "You want me, Naru, and Mutsumi help you put on a play in the theater?" "Don't worry, it'll be fun! Plus I manage to pull so strings!" Seta tried to convince them. "What kind of stings did you pull?" "Well, if you happen to mess up badly, then the whole cast will try their best to work around it…" "What kind of sting pulling is that!" Keitaro wanted to know. "You still didn't answer my question on WHY my family is here!" Seta rubbed his chin. "Well you see, your parents came to see the play, and since they are on vacation, they decided to stay on the ship for the last day back to the main island." "And what kind of play is it?" Naru asked. "Why, Romeo and Juliet of course! If it makes you feel any better, I'll even join. We will all draw straws to see what we play. It's not like Keitaro is going to be Romeo and your going to be Juliet… I mean, I myself might be Romeo…" "I'll join…" Naru instantly volunteering. "Well that figures…" Keitaro said, "...what about you Mutsumi? You in?" "I wonder if I'll play Juliet…what is the play "Romeo and Juliet" by the way?" They all fell over. "You've got to be kidding me!" "Your telling me you don't know the play "Romeo and Juliet!" Naru asked her. "Why do I get the feeling that this will be a horrible experience for me…" Keitaro, talking out loud. "Yeah…" Seta joining him. "…This will be a blast!" "Wait a minute!"   
  
Everyone that were participating in the play were in the main lobby; all there to pick straws for their parts. "Wow, there are a lot of people huh…" Keitaro said, looking around the room. "You're right for once Keitaro, I wonder who's going to play the main roles." Seta entered the room with a hat. Inside, little slips of paper. Everyone was in line. The whole gang was in the back, hoping that they won't get a major role. One by one, they took a piece of paper. Some cheered, some were disappointed, and some didn't even know what hell their role was. "You know, Romeo and Juliet roles where never pulled…this could be bad…" Naru said to them. "You're right Naru, that means one of us will get the role!" Mutsumi said excitedly. Mutsumi approached the hat, took a slip and read it. "O my…" "What did you get Mutsumi?!" "What is the role of the nurse?" Naru sighed with relief. Naru walked up to the hat, took a slip and read it. "Romeo…what the hell!" Keitaro fell down laughing. "Hahaha! That role suits you well Naru!" Naru walked over to him and punched him across the room. "That's not a laughing matter!" She dropped the piece of paper back into the hat and pull out another one. "Just as I though. Juliet!" Everyone clapped for her. Now, Seta's turn, and tension rose. There were only two more parts left in the hat, Romeo or Paris. [Please be Romeo, please be Romeo!] Naru prayed. Seta reached in and took out a piece of paper. He read it and looked at Naru. [O my God! He must have gotten the role of Romeo!] He smiled at her. "Well, looks like Keitaro is Romeo…" Everyone clapped for him. Naru ran over to the hat, tipped it over to see the last slip say "Romeo". "Wow, what are the chances of that…Naru? You ok?" Keitaro asked. She just stood there, frozen.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
[Well, either way, I'm Romeo, Naru is Juliet…I guess things can't get any worse…] Keitaro opened the door to the men's dressing room to see Naru and Mutsumi changing. "K-Keitaro! What the hell!" "Naru! What are you doing in the men's changing room?!" Keitaro turned around to see that he was mistaken again. Quickly, Naru and Mutsumi slipped into their costumes as Keitaro tries to escape harms way to the real men's changing room right across the hallway. "O no you don't!" Naru said, grabbing Keitaro's shirt. "I want you to see something…" Naru dragging him across the floor. She cracked her knuckles one-handed. "Waaa! I don't wanna see! No! Let me go! AHHH!!!" Mutsumi closed the door and crashing sounds, punching, and a lot of yelling came through the door (you know, like in the cartoons!). The cast stared at the door as Mutsumi and Naru walked out. "Um…don't expect Romeo to be ready just yet…" Naru said walking away.  
  
"Man, this is going to be and interesting play…" Seta was talking to himself while he walked to the front door to open it to the public. As soon as he opened them, only ten people walked in. "This could be a problem…" Five minutes later, the entire theater was full. "Heh, how did I know this would lure anyone here…" Seta laughed as he stood next to a sign he maid saying, "See the play Romeo and Juliet! Everyone is welcome! Free Beer!"  
  
"That's a lot of people…" Naru peeked out of the curtain. "O man, I'm getting stage fright…" She turned around. "Don't sweat it Naru, you'll do just fine!" Mutsumi said, trying to calm her down. I mean, so what if you don't know your lines that well and you never had time to rehearse. Just try not to think about blowing all your lines in front of everyone and everyone laugh and…" "MUTSUMI! That's no helping!" Naru said shaking her, now more nervous than ever. "Man…I wonder how Keitaro is doing…hope he isn't as nervous as I am…"   
  
Somewhere in the changing room…   
  
"God! I don't know if I can do this!" Keitaro screamed. "Come on Keitaro, you're my last hope. I promised the crew I would help them." Seta said from outside Keitaro's locked door. "What if I mess up my lines! What if I just freeze out there!" "Well, then everyone will laugh and boo and throw who knows what at your face…" "Seta! That's not very encouraging!" Seta started to walk away. "Well Keitaro, I'm going to start the show, you in the first act. You better get ready."  
  
Seta walked on the stage. As he looked at the crowed of people, he saw most of them were drunks and asleep. The Narusegawa family was in front. "Well, hello everyone, and welcome. Today's play is going to be about the famous play Romeo and Juliet in Shakespeare words…" "That's boring!" Someone yelled. "Yeah! That's hella boring! That's not what I pained for!" "Um…you didn't pay anything to see this show…" Seta corrected him. "O…" "Hey! Make them talk in a language we all understand!" Seta scratched his head. "Wha?" "We don't want that Shakespeare crap! We want regular language! Make it modern!" "Um…right, ok, whatever, but now, I present to you…Romeo and Juliet!" Seta bowed and disappeared into the certain.   
  
"Bad news you guys!" Seta said waving his hands. Looks like we have to make the play as modern as possible!" "You've got to be kidding me!" Naru yelled at him. "No time to argue!" Seta pushing Naru and Keitaro onto the stage. The curtain rose and everyone clapped.   
  
Scene 1: The meeting.  
  
[O man o man, what do I do! They change the play and…] Naru thought to herself when someone interrupted her. "Yeah! What a hottie! What's your number!" Someone screamed from the audience. [What the…are they suppose to yell at a play?] Then, someone nudged Naru. "Naru, don't worry, it's me, Seta." She turned around to see Seta in a costume. "What are you doing here? Aren't you Paris?!" "Well, I'm an extra for this part and other parts…" "I see, but can't you do something about these people!" Seta looked at the audience. "What do you mean?" "God damn your fine Juliet! Wanna come to my room later on!" Naru turned away from them. "THAT'S what I mean…tell them to calm down!" Then Keitaro, in a Romeo costume walked over to Naru. "O shit, this is where you guys meet…see you later…" Seta walked away. "Seta! Come back!" Keitaro was now in front of her. "Keitaro…I mean, Romeo." "Wow, You look cute in that Naru…er Juliet…" The crowd started going wild. "Yeah! Do it! Do it! Go Romeo! You can do it!" Keitaro was surprised. "Wow, didn't know the crowd was so into this play…" "They aren't you dumbass! They are drunk if you didn't notice!" "How do you know…" In the back of the theater, people were lining up for more beer and someone is drinking a whole keg. "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" "Hmm…I see your point… well…" Keitaro turned around and somehow, his hand manage to grab Naru's breast. "You idiot!" Naru punched him across the room. "Yeah! Go Juliet! Kiss Romeo's ass!" They screamed as people with the letters J-U-L-I-E-T painted on their bodies started cheering. "O my, they think this is some type of football game…" Mutsumi said, in the back with Seta. "You're right, this is getting too rowdy…I wonder what would happen if we throw a football in there…" Then Mutsumi appeared with a football. "Here's one!" Keitaro just recovered from the beating that Naru gave him. "O man…what happen…shouldn't Mutsumi be here by now to end the scene…" "Hey Romeo!" Seta called. Keitaro got up. "Go long!" Seta threw the football to Keitaro. "Huh?" Then, six people tackled Keitaro to the ground." A referee came in and called a first down. "Yeah! This is more like it!" The audience went crazy. Naru walk over to Seta and Mutsumi. "What the hell was that you guys?" "Well…I just wanted to see what would happen…funny, I don't remember a football costume or a referee costume in the dressing room…"  
  
Scene 2: The famous balcony scene.  
  
"Come on home team! Give us the ball!" "O my god, well they just shut up…" Keitaro said to himself as he was facing the balcony. Naru appeared on the balcony and everyone started howling and screaming. [Just relax Naru, don't let them get you down, they are just a bunch of idiots…] Keitaro cleared his throat. "But soft! Through yonder winder brakes! It is the…" "Dammit! That's Shakespeare!" Someone screamed and threw a empty cup at him. "S-Seta! Can't you do something about this crowd?" Keitaro yelled backstage. "Seriously Seta, you have to do something!" Naru said supporting him. He turned around. "Nope! Sorry! Can't hear you! The crowd is too loud!" He quickly walked away. [Some support his is…ok, let's see, modern language…ok! I got it!] Keitaro thought to himself. He looked back on Naru. "Whoa! Look! It's Juliet! Um…what a hottie!" Then Keitaro was pelted with a stage prop. "That's to modern you idiot!" "Yeah! You can do it! Kill that damn Romeo!" "This isn't going too well Seta…" Mutsumi said backstage with him. "You're right…where the hell is that football…" "Geez Naru! You didn't have to throw something like that!" Keitaro screamed holding his head. All of a sudden, a football found its way to Keitaro's lap. "What the…o no…" Then more people in football uniforms came and rushed Keitaro. "Yeah! First down! We need another touchdown Romeo! Go Romeo!" "S-Seta! What is up with the whole football gig?" "Dunno…but the audience loves it though…" The football player got up and left Keitaro pummeled into the ground. "Keitaro! Are you ok!" Naru rushed to his aid. "I can't feel my legs…" He responded. Naru pulled him up and Keitaro collapse on top of her, face plant on her chest. "O me, o my, this won't end well…" Mutsumi said. Slowly, Naru got up and walked away. Seta and Mutsumi looked at each other. "Huh?" Naru picked up the football and tossed it back the Keitaro. Immediately, he was rushed again and everyone went crazy. "You know Seta, maybe you should hide the football for the rest of the play…" "Nah, it's really pumping up the crowd…" "But Naru is using it as a weapon against Keitaro!" Seta looked at Keitaro, now a smoking crater in the theater floor. "Hmm…maybe your right…" And so continued the mayhem of the play. Many messed up lines, a lot of violence between Romeo and Juliet, and a whole lot of excessive yelling from the crowd. And so, brings us to the last part of the play…  
  
Final Act: The Last Kiss  
  
[Ok…just one more act, and that's it…o man…I have to kiss Keitaro at the end! Damn…I hope there is some way to steer from that…] Naru thought to herself as she laid on a cold alter and Keitaro and Seta were about to duke it out. [O man o man, there is no way I can win! If Seta can make easy work out of Motoko…then I'm done for! I don't know how to get out of this one like I did before…] "So Romeo…are you ready?" "Ack…wait Seta, I mean Paris!" Naru peeked with one eye. [Wow, this is so romantic…two men going all out for my love…] Naru started smiling. Keitaro looked over at Naru then back at Seta. [Ok, I need to calm down. I have to remember that I'm in a play fighting for Naru's love…] "Ok Paris…There is no way I'll let you have her…" "Then get ready!" "Let's go!" They both leaped at each other, drawing out their plastic weapons…" "Boo! That's some fake shit! We want blood! Blood! Blood!" Keitaro turned to the audience. "O pipe down will yo…OW!" Seta slashed at Keitaro knocking him backwards. "geez that smarts…ok! Come get some!" Seta charged at him. "Ack! I was just kidding!" Too late, Keitaro was smacked into the air and landed near the alter where Naru laid. Naru peeked again to see Keitaro slowly getting up and Seta walked towards them. [Hmm…Romeo is suppose to win…but what happens if Paris wins? Hmm…] "Ow…Seta! This is just a play! Calm down!" Then Naru quickly punched Keitaro in the back of the head and slashed again by Seta. [This isn't going to end well…] Keitaro thought as he slowly got up. [O man…is that boy immortal or something?] "Have you had enough Romeo?" Keitaro looked around to see if there is anything that can help him now when something caught his eye. [That's it!] "I'm just getting warmed up…" Immediately, Keitaro reached behind the curtain and picked up the football. "O Crap!" He tossed it Seta's way and then he got tackled. [Wow, never saw that coming…] Naru though to herself. Keitaro slowly staggered towards the alter. He reached into his pocket and took out the poison. [They told me this is just grape juice] He looked at the closer to see it bubble and sizzle. [O man…I don't know if…] He quickly opened it and downed it. [Hey! I'm still ok!] But then he collapse from exhaustion. Naru got up and walked over to Keitaro. [Remember…modern…] "O shit! Someone killed my Romeo…O wait…he was poison…I want to die also!" [Boy…that's some crappy acting…] Keitaro thought. "I will kiss his lips and hope poison is left on them…" "Yeah! Kiss him! Give him a nice wet one! Give him a smack attack on the lips!" "Quiet down go dammit! And you Seta! Can't you do something!" "Can't! I just got rushed by the whole football team!" [O man…I'm going to get kissed by Naru!] Slowly…she approached him face. [Eww…I can feel his breathe…] Naru shutting her eyes as she got closer. "O my…" Mutsumi putting her hand over her mouth. "Naru doesn't have to nerve to kiss Keitaro…I have to do something!" Mutsumi ran into the dressing room. [Well…this is it…] There mouths where about 2 cm away from each other when Naru fell through a trap down and in her place, Mutsumi dressed as Juliet. "Well…might as well get it over with…" She reached for Keitaro's head and brought him up for a long kiss. They all gasp. The Narusegawa family were in shock, still thinking that she is Naru. Keitaro…well Keitaro turned into stone.  
  
"God that was a horrible experience!" Naru yelled. Everyone was at the back of the boat getting ice cream for a job well done. "Now now Naru, don't get upset that you didn't get to kiss Keitaro." "Please…I could care less for that dork…" "But overall, good job you guys!" Seta raised his thumb. "O my, I have a lot of fun today…" Mutsumi said smiling. "Well you're the one who kissed Keitaro at the end…" "Um…Naru?" Seta tapped her shoulder. "Yes?" "Why did you beat up Keitaro?" "Huh? O that, well I needed to relieve some stress so…" "Why dear god why…" Keitaro mumbled.   
  
End of Day 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O no! Day 7 is coming up and you know what that means! …No, it doesn't mean free bear…It means the end of this story! Well thanks a lot for being patient as I tried to type this up while doing schoolwork. I'll try to get Day 7 as soon as possible. Until then, write reviews and see you later! 


	8. Day 7: Party the Night Away! Love confes...

Love Hina  
The Waves of Love  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
Author's Time: Yeah I know, I didn't put up a preview for day 7. But I did that intentionally though. Well enjoy the last day of Keitaro and Naru's cruise!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 8:19 am. Keitaro just got up from bed. "O man…slept like a log last night…" He looked over to see if anyone else is awake. [Heh, Mutsumi is sound asleep…hey…where's Naru?] Naru's bed was empty, already fixed and a note was lying on the pillow. Keitaro climb down and picked it up.  
  
Dear Keitaro,  
Don't worry about me, I'll meet you at the café for lunch. K?   
~Naru  
  
[Naru…where the hell did you go?] Keitaro thought as Mutsumi was just waking up. "Good morning Keitaro…where's Naru?"  
  
Day 7: Party the Night Away! Love confession out at sea!  
  
[Boy…it's almost seven days since we left the port…] Naru though to herself as she stared out to sea. She looked behind her. [Heh, figures I'm the only one on the front deck…everyone must be asleep…I wonder how the guys are back at Hinata…  
  
Back at the Hinata House…  
  
"Ok, so we know that they aren't here…but where can they be?!" Kitsune wondered. "Well Shinobu saw the same cutouts six days ago…so they were gone for about a week now…" Motoko pointed out. "You don't think they are eloping this time…" "Kitsune! Don't jinx it!" Shinobu told her. "I wonder where the hell they can be…" Su and Sarah rushed into the room dressed up. "Come on! Let's go look for them!"  
  
Front Deck  
  
[Well, I'll be good again to see their faces…all I saw during this trip was Keitaro's, Mutsumi's, and Seta's…] Naru looked up at the morning sky. [This trip was a great idea…for once, Keitaro comes up with something good…Nothing to do but relax. No studying, no worries, no duties…I wish this day wouldn't end…] She turned around a looked at the clock. [Well, time to eat breakfast…better thank Keitaro when I see him again…] Naru walked down the flight of stairs and headed towards the bar.   
  
"Boy, what a fun trip huh?! Nothing better than going on a cruise to escape the real world…" Keitaro said as they had breakfast. "You said it Keitaro, We should do this every winter!" Mutsumi said happily. "Wish we could…" Keitaro said eating bacon. "Well, thank you again for helping me on that play…really helped me there…" Seta sipping away at his coffee. "God…I'm going to miss all this free food and pampering…So what do you want to do for our last day here?" They got up and walk around. "Hey you guys look! A water slide!" Mutsumi pointed. "Huh? That's odd, how come I never seen this water slide here before…" Keitaro scratched his head. "Well, it says that it doesn't open before lunch time, so we can get Naru to come with us."   
  
"I didn't know that the restaurant was open for lunch…how come we never come here?" Naru asked. "Aww just never mind that…this is the last time we get to eat fancy! Let's see what they serve at lunch!" The waiter brought the menus. "Let's see…Hamburgers…Macaroni and cheese, beef bowl, Ramen…" All of them stared at the menu with a sweat droplet. "What kind of fancy food is this?" They all ordered Ramen. "So Seta, what are you going to do when we dock tomorrow?" Naru asked. "That's a good question…I haven't gotten a plan yet, but It'll hit me sooner or later…it always does!" Naru turned to Mutsumi. "How about you?" "Well…since we'll be docking at Hinata…might as well tour around a little before going back to Okinawa." "What about you Naru, Keitaro, what are you guys going to do?" "Well, I plan to catch up with my studies…" "Yeah, same here…nothing better to do right?" Naru turned to Keitaro. "Hey Keitaro, I just want to say…well, thanks for inviting me onto this cruise…" "Hey no problem…we needed a rest." The waiter came back with their Ramen and Miami Vices. "Um…sorry but we didn't order any…" Keitaro started but then was cut off by Mutsumi. "Thank you very much!" They got their glasses and raised it up. "Well, let's make a toast, I was planning to make a toast at dinner time but this is a good a time as any, besides, I'll make another toast then too…but anywho, a toast! To a good life after this cruise!" "Cheers!!!" They ram the glasses together and took a sip. Keitaro looked a Naru. She had a Vice mustache. "Hey Naru, you have a little something on your lip…" Keitaro pointed and took his napkin to wipe it off. As he reached over, he knocked down his glass and it spilled all over her. "Ahhh!" "Ack! Let me wipe you off!" "Here you go Naru, take my napkin…" Mutsumi reaching over to hand Naru her napkin…only to knock over her glass and making it spill on her. "You're not helping Mutsumi!" "Here Naru, take mine." Seta handing her his napkin and of course…knocking his over. "O god, I'm so sorry Naru!" They all said together. [O my god…I'm surrounded by clumsy idiots!]   
  
They all went back to their rooms to get dressed to ride the water slide. Keitaro was in Seta's room and the other two where in the other room. "So part-timer, ever consider joining me again? Pay sucks…" "Well, I'm not sure…I have to study when we get back…but I need the extra money…I don't know, I might…" "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me…" "Tokyo U right?" Seta scratched his head. "Er…no at the local auto shop making repairs on the car…but you can see me there also!" Keitaro laughed. "Man Seta, how can you have a low pay for workers and manage to pay the high bill for your car?" "Well, I guess that's a mystery that we'll never know!" They laughed together.   
  
"Say Naru, how are you and Keitaro doing relation wise?" Mutsumi asked. "Wha? Er…there is nother between us Mutsumi!" "O really? I thought the reason you accepted this trip is because you wanted to get closer to him or something…" [Ack! How does she…] "That's not why at all! We've been studying so hard that we need a vacation…that's why…" "Well either way…is now a safe time to say that you like Keitaro?" "M-Mutsumi!" "Well? Is it?" Naru looked down. "Um…well, what about you? Don't you have any feeling for him?" Mutsumi looked at the ceiling. "I don't know…maybe…" "Maybe! What kind of answer is that!" Just then, Mutsumi tackled Naru on the bed. "Come on! Tell me! Confess!" "Ack! No! Not unless you say so! Stop that! That tickles!" They both rolled on the floor and make the whole boat shake. Naru and Mutsumi slowly rose from the floor. "Ow…what hurt…" They turned to see that the picture fell off and they saw Seta and Keitaro in the middle of them changing.   
  
"Seta…" "Yeah Keitaro…" Why are we the one's being punched at the end?" Keitaro asked him with a big lump on his head. "That's a good question…" Seta responded, also having a big lump on his head. "Come on you guys! It's open!" Naru called them. They got in line and Mutsumi went first. Down she went and turned and flew right into a dead end filled with water. She waved at them signaling that it's ok. Seta was next and down he went. "Hey Naru…" Keitaro said. She turned around. "Well, I just want to say…thanks for coming…" "Um…your welcome…" Naru was next and down she went. "Hey Keitaro!" He looked down and saw Mutsumi and Seta in line again. "If you lay back, you will go a lot more faster!" "Really!? Alright, I'll do it!" Keitaro's turn. He sat down and pushed himself down. He laid back and on the first turn, he almost flew right off the slide. "AHHHHH! CRAP!" Keitaro yelled as he continued to lay back the rest of the ride. "Wow…" Seta said. "That's a little too fast…" Keitaro was barely hugging the sides of the water slide. "Hey! This is fun now! WEEEEE!" Then Keitaro was caught in another turn and right after, another turn going in the opposite direction. "O shit!" He was swung one way then turned around and face planted right on the other side of the turn. Naru finally made it to the end of the ride when all of a sudden Keitaro knocked her over. Face in between the legs. "You idiot!" She scream and punched him out of the slide.  
  
"Well me and Mutsumi are going out for a drink, we'll meet you two at the restaurant k?" Seta said. "Um…sure, see you guys later!" Mutsumi and Seta left. "Um…so Naru, want do you want to do?" She turned to him. "Well, I'm not sure…wanna walk around the ship?" So they headed down into the main lobby of the ship. "Wow, I totally forgot how big this place was…" Naru looking up at the empty space and right above was the café. "Hey you two!" They both turned around to see a photographer. They looked back to see that they accidentally walked into a photographer background. "I see that you two are next in line…" "O no, you must be mistaken…we're not…" "Non sense! You two together?" "Ack! No! Do well look like it!" "O Good! You are together!" The photographer pushed them together so that they were hugging and check to check. "Ok cheese!" SNAP! POW! "Don't touch me Keitaro!" Naru launching him across the room.   
  
"I swear…if you pull that picture out again, I'll make sure it goes down your throat Keitaro…" "Sorry!" Keitaro quickly putting it away. [Heh, I have a souvenir for this trip now…] They heading to the back of the ship for some ice cream. "Hey Naru…want some?" "Sure…" They sat down and they ate. "Keitaro…" "Yeah?" "I just want to tell you thanks for bringing me…" "O, no problem Naru…" Naru looked up at him. "And Keitaro?" "Um…yeah?" "I love you!" Unfortunately…one of Keitaro's daydreams have taken over again. "Hey dork…what the hell are you smiling about?" "Ack! Nothing Naru!" Naru looked at him. "It's been awhile since we saw everyone huh…" "Yeah…I wonder how are they doing." "Well, I bet Shinobu misses you a lot…" "What? You really think so?" "Keitaro! Your hopeless!" Keitaro looked up and suddenly, his eyes widen. "Yo Keitaro? What's up?" Keitaro finished his ice cream and grabbed Naru's arm. "Come on, I have something to show you!" Keitaro lead the way, tugging at her arm. "K-Keitaro! Where are you taking me! You're pulling my arm out of its socket!" "Come on! Just a little farther!" Naru jerked her hand free. "Ok! That's it! You took me far enough, where are we going!" "Look!" Keitaro pointing out to sea. Naru turned around to see the sun starting to set. "O wow! A sunset!" "To be it'll be the last on the ship huh…" Naru turned to him. "Yeah, this was a great trip…" They both looked out as the sun started to set. [What a romantic scenery…maybe Keitaro isn't that perverted…actually, he seems to be cuter than normal…] Keitaro looked at Naru. "Hey Naru? Why are you all, smiley like that? Kinda freaky looking…" Naru started strangling Keitaro. "It's nothing Keitaro! You see nothing!" "Ack! Ok! Let go! I'm dying!" The boat was hit by a big wave, making the boat shift a little. Naru fell out of balance and Keitaro caught her. "Naru! You alright?" He turned her around so they were face to face. "I'm fine, thanks Keitaro…" They just stared at each other's eyes, sunset in the background, slowly they were about to kiss… "Hey you guys!" Immediately they jumped backwards. [Damn, another perfect moment ruined…] "Ack! Mutsumi! Seta!" Naru said walking backwards. [O my god! I almost kiss that pervert! Damn mood!] "What's up! It's almost time for dinner!" Mutsumi told them. "Heh…you know, from this point of view, I could have sworn you and Keitaro were about to kiss…" "O-O-Of course not Seta! Why would I want to kiss this freak!" Naru said defending herself. "Well, who could have really tell…let's get ready shall we?" [Whew…God that was close…] Naru and Keitaro thought.   
  
After dinner, they decided to spend the night on deck. "What a nice night for a walk huh?" Mutsumi said. "Well, we really have now where else to walk so…" "But it seems like tonight is a special night…" They walked to the front of the boat, where they leaned on the rail and looked out at the sea. "Hey! Check it out! A full moon!" Seta pointed at the sky. "It's now been one week, and probably the best week in my life." "Yes, it has been an exciting, unpredictable week." Naru looked at them. "Come on! Let's party! Last day for free drinks!" "I'll get them!" Mutsumi waved. "I think I better go with her…just to make sure that the drinks make it here full…" Seta said following her. [Heh, looks like I'm alone with Naru again…] "Hey Naru?" She turned around. "What's up!?" Keitaro got hesitant. "Um…well…" Naru raised an eye brow. "Anywho…" She turned back at the sea. [O man, the way the moon is shining on her…she looks really cute…] "Keitaro…get whatever perverted thought that's running through your head out right now…" "Ack! Sorry! …Say Naru, you think when we get back, you can help me study?" She laughed. "Of course, you need all the help you can get…your as smart as a log…" "Hey! You don't have to say that!" They both turned out to the sea. "What a view huh…" She slowly nodded. They both turned to each other and were about to kiss. "Heads up!" Suddenly, a football came out of nowhere and knocked Keitaro down. [Ack! What a close call!] Naru thought to herself. "Hey Keitaro? You ok?" "Well, at lease there wasn't any football players…" "Hey you guys, were back!" Seta and Mutsumi came back with drinks. "What happen to Keitaro?" "Eh…he'll be fine…" They got their glasses again, held them high and offered a toast. "To a non-stressful life, may we become good friends and find more friends. From here on, may we be successful in everything we do!" "CHEERS!" They rammed their glasses together and knocked them back. "Tomorrow, we will be back on the dock, better pack up." Seta said. "Yeah, hey! After we pack, let's meet up at the bar, the day isn't over yet!" They all agreed and walked back. Mutsumi is drunk and staggering. "Boy, I don't think Mutsumi can take anymore…" They looked at her. "O don't worry, I'll be fine…" She responded with a tired, blue face. Naru and Keitaro both had sweat drops. "Um…I think you should lay off the alcohol…" "Don't sweat it…it's the last day! Just relax!" "Well…ok…" As they walk back, Mutsumi accedentaly bumped into Naru and Keitaro making them fall over. Keitaro grabbed the nearest thing for support, but the thing he grabbed was Naru's pants. "Keeeeiiitaaaroooo!" She kicked him across the hallway. "You'll never change!"  
  
End of day 7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um…attention…we have a problem. It seems like out electronic tools seem to be on the fritz. We have reason to believe that someone is reasonable for this because we have found a watermelon at the scene. We are not sure what has happen but the ship has been knocked off course…so it seems like it will take another day for us to return back to the dock…sorry!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's right! I'm extending the story one more day because I realize that you guys really like it! Well, one more day until the big finish…review for now, I'll have the last chapter up sometime this week or next…later! 


	9. Day 9: New Year’s Eve, party into the Ne...

Love Hina  
The Waves of Love  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
{Time will be mentioned in this bracket}   
Author's Time: Well, the last chapter that I'm writing for the story. Probably the longest "The End" I ever wrote for a chapter. Thanks for reading and sending reviews. Keep a watch for my other stories in the future!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My name is Keitaro Urashima, and I'm on a luxurious cruise line with 13 floors. I came in this trip with my study partner and friend, Naru Narusegawa. It was a 7 day trip around the islands to relax and have fun. Heh, well I wouldn't put it as, "fun" for me. During our trip, we ran into some of our friends, Mutsumi, she arrived on an inflatable raft, and Seta…hell, I don't know how the hell he got on board. We stopped by at beaches, met the Narusegawa family, got to go fish and get fished, spend Christmas on the ship, deplete the whole ship's supply of saltine crackers, became part of a play, and got to see the moon many times, well, more times that I wanted. On day 7, Mutsumi accidentally found her way to the control room and well, tampered with the instruments in there. So now, here we are, day 8, an extra day than we expected…o well, it's free…So I can't complain."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{7:34 am}  
"Keitaro! Keitaro! Wake up!" Mutsumi climbing the ladder and shaking him. Keitaro slowly sat up. "What do you want Mutsumi?" He checked the time. "It's 7:34 am, you better have a good reason for waking me up so early…" "Happy New Year's Eve Keitaro!" Mutsumi got one of her poppers and shot it at Keitaro's face. "What!" Keitaro got up and went to the calendar. "December 31st, wow, it is New Year's Eve…"  
  
Day 9: New Year's Eve, party into the New Year!  
  
Keitaro went down and got ready to go out. Naru was flat on the bed, still asleep. "Naru, come on…wake up!" Mutsumi started shaking her. "Ok, I'm up Mutsumi…" Naru mumbled. "That's better…come on, get ready, we're going to the deck!" Naru sat up and slowly walked to the bathroom. "God, still sleepy…" She opened the door to see Keitaro just getting out of the shower. "AHHH!!!" Naru screamed and punching Keitaro down. "O my, what happen?" Mutsumi peeked in the doorway. "Some wake up call…" Mutsumi dragged Keitaro out of the bathroom, into the hallway, and knocked on Seta's door. "Hmm…why hello Mutsumi. Happy New year's eve, is that Keitaro?" "Yeah, Naru knocked him out, can you watch him while we change?" Seta took Keitaro's body. "Sure, knock when your ready." Seta then dragged him into his room. Seta close the door and Keitaro regain consciousness. "What happen?" "Looks like you made Naru mad again." Keitaro got up from the ground and sat on Seta's bed. "You know Keitaro, you have to try not to get Naru mad, you don't want to become dumb because of brain damage do you?" Keitaro glared at him. "It wasn't my fault! She walked on me getting out of the shower!" "Hmm…well then, you should have taken a shower earlier…" "Do you wake up at 7:34 am?!" Seta looked at the clock. "Nope!" Keitaro fell over. The shock of Keitaro falling over caused the picture to fall. They stared at the hole accidentally to see Mutsumi and Naru changing. "Dammit Keitaro! You too Seta!" Naru punching them both, knocking them both out. "Wow Naru, your pumped up today! And you said you were tired…"  
  
{9:23 am}  
"So what's happening on New year's eve you guys?" Keitaro asked them. Seta took a long sip of his coffee. "I'm not sure about you guys…but I'm going to pack up and head to the bar…drinks are free and smoking isn't prohibited." "Well, I want to spend it with you guys!" Mutsumi told them. "How about you Naru?" Keitaro asked, "What are you going to do?" "I haven't decided yet…" Naru got up and walked out. "Hey! Where are you going?" "Just out…" "Want company?" "No…" Naru climbed the stairs that was connected to the deck. "I wonder what is troubling her?" Naru walked all the way to the front of the ship. She looked out to the ocean and leaned against the railing. [Another year come and gone, and yet…] Naru sighed. [Well, this trip was fun, seeing my family again, spending time with my friends, and seeing Seta again…but it doesn't seem as filling as I hoped for…I'm really going to miss relaxing like this. By tomorrow, we will be at the dock, where me and Keitaro first boarded this ship, and we will go back to our normal lives…] "What the hell am I doing?" Naru told herself. "Why am I mopping around the ship for? It's New year's Eve! I'm going to make this day count!" Naru got up and went down.  
"I hope Naru's ok…" Keitaro was worried. "I'm sure Naru's fine…She's probably thinking something over." Mutsumi told him. "Man, what a trip…" "You said it! Whole 7 days of nothing but fun and relaxation!" "8 Days for me. And somehow, I didn't find a lot of fun in most of them…" Keitaro looked down. "Can we have 2 Miami Vices please!" Mutsumi ordered. "So Keitaro, on New year's Eve, your suppose to kiss the person you like at the strike of midnight…are you going to kiss Naru?" "Huh? Where have you heard that before?" Keitaro asked her. Their drinks came and they took a sip. "Heard it over seas you know, a lot of people are going to party…so are you going to kiss Naru?" Keitaro looked at his drink. "Well…um…" Mutsumi downed her Miami Vice and got up. "Well, you think about it ok?" She walked towards the exit. "Hey! Where are you going?" "Nowhere, just the butterfly lounge…going to enjoy the live entertainment." Mutsumi left the bar. Keitaro looked up at the ceiling and finished off his Miami Vice. "Well…why not, it's New year's eve, it could happen…"  
  
{10:30 am}  
Naru was walking around the boat. She looked at her surroundings, seeing more couples on the boat. [God, what the hell, there are even more couples on the boat than the Christmas party…] Just then, Naru ran into someone. "Ow…I'm so sorry, I wan't looking where I was looking and…" "It's ok Naru, but you should really look out where you're going." Seta said. "O, Seta, it's you…where did you come from?" Seta pointed behind him. "Library…" Naru looked behind him. "Wow, I've been on this ship for 8 days and I didn't even know there was a library…is this where you always go?" Seta nodded. "Yup, every time. Now if you would excuses me, I'm heading to the theater…heard something is about to start." He left Naru. "Hmm…I library…" Naru walked in. It was incredible. Walls and walls of books and references that could take more than 7 days to read. "Wow…" "Hey did you here?" Naru turned around to see two girls talking. She didn't have anything else to do, so she listen to their conversation. "This new year is special, if you kiss someone you like at the strike of midnight, you'll live happily ever after with that person." "Really?" [Is that true?] Naru thought to herself. "That can't be true…" Naru got up and walked out of the library. The two girls watched as she walked out until she disappeared. "Well, of course not, but it sure does explain why there are a lot of couples on New year's eve though…" They giggled together.  
[Wow, kiss the person you like on the strike of New year's and you'll live happily ever after with that person…that's new…never heard that before…But if it's true…then…] Naru played a vision of her and Seta kissing on New year's. But then suddenly Seta turned into Keitaro. [Ack! What the…how could he invade my personal fantasies! Well..gotta pack up…]   
  
{12:17 pm}  
Keitaro and Naru met up at the top deck and headed towards the restaurant. "O man, I'm so hungry that I can taste the food…" Keitaro said. "Calm down Keitaro…just a bit farther…" They were walking down the hallway when Keitaro slipped and fell. "God you klutz…" Naru said, helping him up. Keitaro looked around to see what he slipped on and saw a jewelry box for a ring. "Come on, I'm not going to miss lunch because of your stupidity…" [Wow, a jewelry box…must be empty since it's on the floor…eh, time to get back at Naru…] "Naru?" She turned around. "What now?" She turned to him. Keitaro dropped down to one knee and opened the box towards her. "Naru! Will you marry me!" Naru's face went blank. [Hahaha! I got her good! O man! Look at her face!] "I knew it!" Seta yelled as he pointed at them. "O me, o my! Keitaro is proposing to Naru!" Keitaro looked around as they were drawing a crowd. "No! It's not what you think! The box is empty see?" He turned the box around to see a wedding ring in it. "Ack! Naru! I didn't mean to! It was a joke!" Naru face was all red. "Wow Naru, can your face get any redder? Mutsumi poked at her. "Leave me alone!" She ran. "Naru! I'm just kidding!" "Hey part-timer…let me see that ring for a moment…" Seta picked up the box and looked at it closely, then he reached into his pocket. "Ahhh…a hole in my pocket…Keitaro, this is mine. I think it fell out of this hole in my pocket." "Huh? What are you going to do with that wedding ring Seta?" Keitaro asked as the everyone went back to what they were dong before. "Um…ask me later…" "Well, better fetch Naru. She still has the wrong idea." Mutsumi said following where Naru might have went.   
  
{1:45 pm}   
"Man, this will be the last time we will ever get free luxurious food." Naru telling them. The dinner restaurant was serving lunch today, and everyone was there. "So you guys better order something that you know you'll never have…" The waiter came and asked for their orders. "We'll have the beef bowl please!" Keitaro and Seta both said. "YOU GUYS!" "I'll have a hotdog!" "MUTSUMI!" "And you miss?" the waiter asked. "Huh…" She looked around to see everyone smiling at her. Naru sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have a bowl of ramen…" They all cheered.   
  
{3:45 pm}  
"Ahhh, nothing like relaxing in the Jacuzzi right Seta?" "That's right Keitaro, nothing like it…" "Not only that, but were are the only ones occupying it…go take the other half of it and I'll get this half." Both of them were stretched out, hogging all the room in the Jacuzzi. "Look at them…hogging all the room in the Jacuzzi like that…" Naru talking to Mutsumi in the pool. "Hey Naru, I have an idea…come on…" Mutsumi got out of the pool and got a cup. Naru started catching on. "Mutsumi! You can't pour cold water on them!" Mutsumi looked at the cup. "Your right…what was I thinking…let's get the pitcher!" "That's better!" Naru agreed and they both went off. Keitaro stood up and looked around. "Now where the hell you suppose they went?" "Probaby to the bathroom or something…" Keitaro got back into the Jacuzzi. "Yeah, your probably right…hey Seta, about that ring that you have…who exactly was it for?" Seta looked at him. "Well, it was for someone special." "I see, but it still doesn't answer who was it for…" "O yeah huh, well it's for Haruka…" "Haruka?!" Just then, Keitaro and Seta were both hit by cold salt water. "AHHHHHH!" "We got them Mutsumi!" Naru and Mutsumi, giving each other high-fives. "Wow Naru, were did you get that barrel?" "Just something I picked up…" "That sucks for Keitaro…" Keitaro was hit by Naru and Mutsumi hit Seta. "Sooooo coooold….." Keitaro started shaking. "annddd sallltyyy" Seta added. "Heh, that's what you guys get for hogging the Jacuzzi!" Seta and Keitaro looked at each other and nodded. "Then why don't you come in and join us!" They yelled and dragged Naru and Mutsumi into the Jacuzzi. "EEEKKK! That's hot!" Naru trying to get out. "O my, why, it's just right…" "Looks like Mutsumi isn't effected…" Seta said, turning around. "…but Naru is complaining. "Hey! That's not funny!" Naru got out and scouped up another barrel full of salt water and splashed Seta. "AHHHH! COLD!" Seta retaliated by grabbing Mutsumi's pitcher, filled it with hot water and attacked Naru. "AHHH! HOT!" "That's not fair…I wanna have fun also…" Mutsumi turned to Keitaro. "Huh? What? Why are you looking at me like that Mutsumi?" She grabbed Keitaro and threw him into the pool. "GOOD GOD THAT'S COLD!" "Wow, Mutsumi's pretty strong…"   
  
{4:00 pm}  
"Hello everyone! My name is Jack and I will be the game show host!" Jack waves from the stage as everyone clapped. "I didn't know there was entertantment at the theater at 4...how unusual…" Naru clapped. "So what are they going to do?" "Well, they play games live like family feud and stuff like that…" Seta said. Then Jack pulled out a gold trophy. "Ok, we are going to play our own version of the newlywed game. And the winner wins this!" He raised the trophy. "Look at this…Ooooohhhh!" He waved the across the room. "Ooooohhhh!" They went. "And aaaahhhhh" He waved again. "Aaaaahhhh…" "Today someone will be going home with their very own, solid gold…" They everyone shouted. "PLASTIC TROPHY!" "Ok, now if we can get a couple that have 50+ years, a 20+ years, and as much as possible…newlyweds!" Two couples were there while the newlyweds weren't. "Come on, we need a pair of newlyweds!" "Here's one!" Mustumi yelled. "We're not newlyweds Mutsumi!" Naru pulled her down. Then, everyone clapped. "Naru, looks like the crowd has selected you and Keitaro…" Seta turned to her. Keitaro and Naru were clapped down to the stage and they sat down. "Don't get close to me Keitaro." Naru told him as he scooted away from her a little. "Ok! Here we go! I'm going to ask the same questions to you guys and you need to get a match. Easy right? Now the first question…ladies, what do you think your husband's best abilities are and guys…what do you think your best ability is?" They started writing. "Ok! That's enough time! Time to show." He went to Keitaro and Naru. "Let's see…she wrote, his stupidity…" "Naru!" "And he wrote…his brain…" Everyone laughed. "Are you kidding me Keitaro! Your no where near smart!" "Naru! How can you make a competent like that!" "Er…Let's move on…next question…where do you think your husband is macho, at home, in bed, or in his head. They wrote down their answers. "Ok, let's see…" He went over to Naru and picked up her paper. "She wrote down…neither…" Everyone laughed again. "Naru!" Keitaro yelled at her. "What? It's the truth…you are neither of them…" "Ok, maybe we should ask the same question to the guys…ok guys, you know the question. They wrote down and showed it to Jack. "Lets see…Keitaro you wrote…in her head!" "What is that suppose to mean Keitaro?" "It's the truth…" "Grrr…come here!" She jumped and chased after Keitaro. Ack! Help! She's mad!"   
  
{4:55 pm}  
"O man, I just want to relax right now…" Keitaro said to Naru as they were walking to the butterfly lounge. They entered thorugh the top entrance which had the collection of butterflies which are separately cased and pinned. "Geez, this place is cool and all, but this part of the lounge gives me the creeps…" Naru said while walking down the staircase. Naru then overstep and tripped. "KYAHH! Watch out Keitaro!" Keitaro looked behind to see Naru falling. She took him down with her and Keitaro was on the floor while Naru fell on top of him. "A-Are you ok Keitaro…" Naru asked. "Yeah, I'm fine…" he responded. (This is an odd situation. Naru was on top of Keitaro…isn't it suppose to be the other way? Eh…) They looked at each other for a long time. Both of them blushing. Slowly, they were about to kiss when… "Naru! Keitaro! Are you also for the entertainment?" The mood broke, Naru and Keitaro looked at the doorway to see Mutsumi. Naru quickly got to her feet. "Um…Mutsumi!" "Fu Fu Fu…" "Mutsumi…it's not what you think!" Keitaro trying to defend on what just happened. "O I know…" Naru raised her eye brow. "You do?…Wait, I don't trust that answer!" Mutsumi entered and walked to a seat. "Come back here Mutsumi! There is nothing between we!" Naru chasing after her. "Um…yeah! Nothing between us!" Keitaro following right behind her. He then trips and both of them roll right onto the stage. Keitaro's face and hands were all over Naru. "Keitaro you pervert!" Naru punching him down into the floor. "Take that! And that!" The whole crowd started going wild. "Huh? O God, we're in the middle of the stage!" "You can do it! Beat him up!" The crowd shouted. "Go! Go! Go!" Keitaro was slowly getting up. "Ow…" Naru saw him getting up and kicked him into the audience. "YEAH!!! ALRIGHT!" Naru nervously bowed.   
  
{7:05 pm}  
The waiter came to get their orders. "Well, again, this is the last dinner we will get…" Naru told them. "We'll have the beef.." Naru cracked her kuckles. "…steak, yeah! Me and Seta will have the steak." The waiter wrote down their order. "I'll have the lobster!" Mutsumi told him. "I'll have the lobster also…" "and I'm guessing a whole round of Miami Vices…" the waiter asked. "Of course…" Keitaro told him. "I mean, we always ordered a whole round of Miami Vices…" In 55 mins. Their orders came and so did their drinks. "Well, I say we have a toast…" Seta said. Everyone raised their glasses. "To the new year, may we be friends forever, and the future full of good luck!" "CHEERS!" They slammed the glasses together. Unfortunately, the glasses were overfilled and all the liquid that spilled went on Naru's lap. "eeek!" "I'm sorry Naru, let me clean you up…" Seta hit the table and Naru's butter and glass of water were knocked over and also splashed onto her lap. "God! This is why I HATE lobster!"  
  
{9:00 pm.}  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" "It's not the new year yet Mutsumi…" Naru told her. The gang was on the deck like everyone else. In 3 hours, it would be the new year, and that means fireworks. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" "Mutsumi, it's in three hours!" Keitaro said to her. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let Mutsumi drink all those Miami Vices when we stopped by at the bar was it?" Seta asked. They walked all the way to the front of the boat. Naru went to the front. "Man, can't believe it's been a whole year already…so much has happen…" "Yeah I know, a lot has happen…" Keitaro talking to her. Mutsumi and Seta were trying to play shuffle board. "Hey Naru, remember our bet back a few days again. Naru straightened up. "Er…no, no, not at all. What are you talking about…" [O crap, I though Keitaro would have forgotten about it by now…] "You know, the air hockey game, the bet…you remember…It's new years, so where is my kiss?" Naru turned around. "I was just kidding you know, just for laughs…hahaha!" Suddenly, a puck smacked Keitaro in the back of the head. He was staggering and he fell on Naru, Their lips were press together. Naru, having a panic attack, shoved Keitaro off of her. "You Jerk!" "Sorry over there!" Seta yelled, "It seems that Mutsumi hit the puck a little to hard…" "Whee!" Mutsumi was enjoying herself. Naru turned to Keitaro, who is was just getting up. "K-K-Keitaro?" Naru seeing if he's ok. He turned around and had dreamy eyes. "D-Don't look like that Keitaro!" Naru started beating on him. "It was an accident! You hear me! An accident!" "Something bothering you Naru?" Seta asked. "It's nothing Seta!" "Look! Ping-pong! Come on! Let's have teams!" Mutsumi called. "Yeah, come on Naru, It'll be fun." Seta said as he followed Mutsumi. "I guess, at lease no one saw us…Let's go Keitaro…" He was still dreamy eyed. "Dammit!" She dragged him down the stairs to the ping-pong table.  
  
{9:30 pm.}  
"Ok, so what are the teams?" Keitaro asked. "I'll be with Seta!" Naru said while hanging on to Seta's arm. "I'll be with Keitaro!" Mutsumi said while holding on to Seta's other arm. "Mutsumi! I'm on the other side!" "O, sorry!" Naru discuss a plan to Seta. "Listen Seta, obviously, Mutsumi is still drunk, so all we need to do is attack her." "Right…" "Wait! That ain't fair!" Seta served and smashed it toward Keitaro. "I see it!" Mutsumi yelled and smacked Keitaro on the back of his head. "Ow Mutsumi! Watch where your swinging that…." Then Keitaro got him by the ping-pong ball he forgot to hit back. "Score!" Seta and Naru high five each other. "Ok…our serve…" Keitaro said. Mutsumi picked up the ping-pong ball and dropped it on the table. "I'll serve!" "No Mutsumi!" She then smashed it straight at them. "Duck!" Naru yelled and both of them duck for cover. The ball sailed straight and hit someone else on the deck. "What the hell…a ping-pong ball?!" "Run you guys!" They flee, dropping everything.   
  
{11:30 pm}  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" "Mutsumi! It's not the new year yet!" Keitaro hollered. "Well It's almost right?" "30 more minutes…" Keitaro said looking at his watch. "Psst, Seta, can I see you alone for awhile?" Naru whispered in his ear. "Um…sure, hey you guys, we'll be right back." Seta and Naru started walking to the other side of the boat. "Hmm, where are they going?" Mutsumi scratched her head. "Say Keitaro, about Naru's Christmas present, knowing you, you didn't have enough money to pay for it…how in the world did you get it?" "Dang, looks like you found me out, you see, there is a casino on the ship right? So I did a little gambling and well, won enough money for the present…" Keitaro told her. "Ahh…"  
[If you kiss someone you like at the strike of midnight, you'll live happily ever after with that person…] The voice of that girl ran through Naru's head as they walked alone. [Kiss…happily ever after…with that person…] "You ok Naru?" She turned to him with a red face. "Um…yeah! I'm just fine!" "Watch out Naru!" Naru continued walking and almost went over the rail. Seta grabbed her and pulled her back into the boat. "Whew…what a close call, you ok?" "Yeah…thanks a lot!" Seta and Naru were sitting very close together, almost face to face. "Naru, your face is getting all red." "Um…well..ahh…" "Hey! Only 5 minutes 'til new years!" Seta said looking at his watch. [strike of midnight…] Naru thought. [Hmm…as soon as it hits midnight, the bar with be overflowing with people…I mean, after all, free beer on new years…I better get there early] Seta thought. "Um…Seta…there is something I…I…I've be meaning to tell you." "Huh? What is it Naru?" They just looked into each other's eyes. Slowly, Naru closed her eyes, and moved closer and closer. Everyone was chanting the time as new year's was coming. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" Then, Naru's lips were pressing against another pair of lips. "HAPPY NEW YEAR! SHOULD AULD ACQUAINTANCE BE FORGOT! AND…SOMETHING, LA LA LA! THIS NEW YEAR'S CHEER GO DRINK SOME BEER, THE WHOLE NEW YEAR IS HERE!" they sang, holing their glasses up and hugging each other. Naru backed away slowly and opened her eyes. "Now you know Seta…" she said as her eyes began to come into focus. But it wasn't Seta sittin next to her but… "KEITARO! WHAT THE HELL!" Naru jumped backwards. Keitaro just sat there, fingers touching his lips and a dreamy look in his eyes. "Keitaro! Why are you here! Where is Seta god dammit!" Keitaro snapped out of it. "Um…he left heading to the bar, and I saw you just sitting. I thought you were hurt so I came over here…then you kissed me…" "I didn't mean too!" Naru punched him. "O hey Naru, Keitaro, what some beer?" Seta appeared with a whole plate of beer. "Seta! There you are! Where did you go!" Naru yelled. "Well, free beer on new year's…hard to pass up and I wanted to get there early." Naru violently scratched her head. "God! Forget it! Give me that!" Naru took a glass and knocked it back. "Keitaro? You ok?" Seta bent over Keitaro. "Never better…" "Where's Mutsumi?" Naru looked around. Seta pointed at the group of people singing. "It's the most wonderful time of the YEAR! All year we've been waiting, the bars we've been raiding for the annual free beer! Oooo it's the most wonderful time of the Year! CHEERS!" "Heh, looks like Mutsumi is going to make the most of tonight…um, Naru?" She turned to Keitaro, "What?" Keitaro raised his glass. "Happy New Year…" She slammed her glass against his. "Yeah, Happy New Year…" "Well, whatever is in store for us this year, just bring them on!" Naru said. "Yeah, bring them on!"  
  
{8:39 am}  
"Man, what a restless night huh?" Keitaro said, lugging his stuff off the ship and walked towards the dock with the gang. "I'm going to miss this ship…" Naru looked back. "Yeah, best week of my life…" Mutsumi told them. "Well, back to reality for me, back to work…" Seta said. They all sighed. "Yeah, back to the real world…" As they finally checked out, they walked outside to see Kitsune, Motoko, Sarah, Su and Shinobu standing there. "Hey you guys! What's up!" Naru waved to them. All she got back was an evil glare. "Eep…" Keitaro murmured and slowly walked backwards. "Um…you guys, do you need and exorcist? Why do you have those fans for? What are you going to do with that long piece of rope? Why are you drawing your sword Motoko!" Naru freaked out. "Run!" Keitaro pulled her. "Come back here!" They yelled.  
  
*The End*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of a future release:  
Shinobu just stood there, leaning against the rail, looking out at the sunset. "Hey Shinobu, you ok?" She turned around to see Naru. "Hey Naru, nothing is wrong, just thinking." "About what?" "Well…how do you know if someone loves you?" Naru was taken back at the answer, since she, herself, doesn't know the answer. "Hmm, well, you see…I think it's in that person's kiss." "Really? How about in his eyes?" "Well, no, your just being deceived…" Shinobu rubbed her chin. "O! How about in his face?" "No, that's just his charms…Shinobu, you want to know, if he loves you so, it's in his kiss…that's where it is…um, shoop shoop, shoop shoop…" Shinobu just looked at her confused. "Er…well, thanks anyway…"   
  
Whew! Done! Way to go Belldandy'sKeiichi!" *Gives himself a pat on the back* Yeah I know…sad that it had to end like that. Anywho, look out for my future releases. They will be coming soon! Promise! 'Til then, Later loyal readers! *The curtains close and the spotlight disappears* 


End file.
